Time Traveling Reincarantion!
by AmaltheaLuchiaAizen
Summary: A devestating Betrayal, Memories of 3 lives return and one of them contains the shock of a lifetime! Magic, jutsu and Love. Who will win the war this time around? Fem!Ichigo Adopted from SilverVixen72 on hold due to writer's block
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, Naruto, Fruit Basket or Harry Potter, only this plot or made up characters. I adopted this from SilverVixen72, so please enjoy!

Full Summary: Ichigo is suffered a devastating betrayal by those she considered her friends. Close to death she meets a being that says she's fate and is given a chance to go back and do things differently. But things go wrong and she somehow ends up receiving memories of three of her past lives. One of them a saviour of a Wizarding society betrayed by those she trusted most, another was a powerful Hokage revered by her Village and feared by others, and the other is so shocking she faints when she finds out. Read more to find out what happens.

Story start:

Where I am...What happened? a voice questioned as it floated through nothingness.

Remember a voice whispered in the beings ear remember it whispered again.

Remember what? The being was confused...what she was supposed to remember.

Remember your life...remember why you ended up here...remember what they did the voice whispered again.

The being focused on what it was supposed to remember and it all suddenly came rushing back to it...no her. Her name was Ichigo Kurosaki and she was a substitute Shingami...was being the key word. Those damn bastards had tried to kill her...no they'd succeeded and now here she was floating in nothingness.

It's always the pure ones that get burned the voice whispered.

Ichigo started at the voice "who are you?" she asked managing to float upright...or at least she thought it was upright.

I have many names young one but most know me as Fate fate answered in amusement.

Ichigo blinked in shock, Fate...okay this was beyond weird.

"Okay if you're Fate then why am I hear if I'm dead?" Ichigo asked sarcastically.

Fate giggle amused you're here because I'm giving you a second chance to do with what you will, be it revenge, joining Aizen or just disappearing Fate said.

"You're just going to give me a second chance were, I will most likely kill those who killed me?" Ichigo asked incredulously.

All beings are inherently Neutral young one...it's what we choose to do that make us good or evil Fate told her Gods and Goddesses have no notions of human morals, we are not bound by feelings such as anger, sadness, hate and such...what you choose to do will not bother any of us

Ichigo didn't need long to decide...she was not ready to die just yet.

"Alright" she sighed "how far back can you send me?" she asked.

As far as I want, but for purpose's sake I will send you to just before the first Arrancar sighting in Karakura Fate answered.

Ichigo nodded, that would be best, she didn't feel like dealing with the Bounts again "alright let's do this" she said.

Very well...good luck Ichigo Kurosaki, may you find the happiness you deserve and with that Ichigo's world went black and she felt like she was swirling in a vortex of black, grey and white. The next thing she knew she felt an unimaginable amount of pain in her head and quickly blacked out not noticing when she thumped back onto her bed.

XXXXX

Oh my Fate said this will certainly make things more interesting

What will make things more interesting a deep voice growled from behind her? Turning she saw the Demon King Kyuubi walking up towards her tails swishing behind him lazily.

I seem to have made a mistake Fate commented idly completely shocking the king of Hell...Fate did not make mistakes.

What sort of mistake? He asked.

Well that soul I sent back into the past reacted differently to the transition at his questioning look she explained further she seems to have awakened the memories of several past lives...with the potential to harness the power of said past lives she said.

Kyuubi raised an eyebrow (he's in humanoid form by the way) and just who are her past lives? He asked.

Fate grinned wickedly Naru Namikaze, Holly Potter and the last one is a surprise she said.

Kyuubi's eyes widened...Naru...the bright cheerful girl he'd come to see as a little sister.

Things really are going to get interesting he muttered.

And none of it will be good for Soul Society...they really need this cleansing Fate muttered.

Kyuubi grinned darkly and I'm going to enjoy every second of it he said breaking out into evil laughter.

XXXXX

"Ow" Ichigo muttered sitting up slowly and rubbing her head hoping to get rid of the migraine "did someone get the number of that hippogriff" she muttered before freezing...what the hell was a hippogriff?

Sitting up fully it all came rushing to her. Her mouth gaped when she realised she had to complete and one incomplete set of memories inside her head.

"Why does this always happen to me" she muttered putting her head in her hands.

First my so called friends try to kill me just because I have an inner Hollow that's different from the other Visoreds and now I remember three past lives...well two and a bit the second one is still a bit blurry she thought.

She remembered in startling clarity her first and last life. The first one being Naru Namikaze, the most powerful Hokage ever to have existed and also the most loved by her villagers. She'd worked her butt off for their acceptance and had finally received it when she killed the supposed leader of the Akatsuki who almost destroyed the village entirely. After that it had seemed like Danzo would become the Rokudaime, but Sasuke had managed to kill him before he could be inaugurated so the position was still open. Thankfully Tsunade woke up not long after and was able to resume her position. She quickly made Naru heir to the Hokage position and trained her for the next four years before handing over the position. Naru reigned for sixty years before handing the title over to Konohamaru.

The other life she remembered happened not long ago. She used to be called Holly Potter and was the saviour of the wizarding world as well as a powerful mage. But the wizarding world had been afraid of her power and somehow managed to kill her using a combination of poisons and potions that weakened her magic.

The only life worth remembering was the first one...although I can't really tell for sure since I can't remember the middle one she thought sadly.

Ichigo was brought out of her thoughts by the rapid pounding resonating inside her head.

"Owie" she mutters before getting up and going downstairs to get some stronger painkillers from her father.

Walking down stairs she barely dodged her father's flying kick.

"Not now dad" she muttered walking into the clinic "I have a migraine" she groaned.

"Daddy will make the pain go away darling" Isshin shouted "do you want me to kiss it better?' he asked.

"NO!" she shouted kicking him away before wincing as her head throbbed "I'm not five...I just need some pain killers"

Looking down she missed her father's worried look before he went to get some stronger painkillers than the ones he kept in the house.

Handing them to his daughter along with some water he watched as her face relaxed as the fast acting pain killers took effect.

"That's better" she muttered as her senses started working properly, but when they did she noticed something weird, now that she remembered her past lives sensing Spiritual Pressure was suddenly easier for her, but why did her father have more than the normal human but less than a soul reaper.

"Dad" she said warily.

"Yes Pumpkin" Isshin said cheerfully.

"Is there something you're not telling me?" she asked slowly.

Isshin froze...he knew his daughter couldn't sense Spiritual Pressure very well so she couldn't be suspicious...right.

"Why would I keep something from my eldest?" he asked nervously.

Ichigo narrowed her eyes and stood up; taking a step towards her father who stepped back nervously...her punches hurt more when she was pissed.

"Daddy" she said sweetly making Isshin sweat nervously she only called him that when she was pissed or wanted something "what do you know about Shinigami?" she asked innocently.

Isshin gulped nervously...crap.

"Death gods sweetie, don't talk silly" he said taking another step back when she stepped forward.

"Daddy I'm not stupid" Ichigo said eyes promising pain "I can sense you have more spiritual pressure for a normal human and there seems to be a barrier of some sort around it...why would that be?" she asked.

Isshin didn't know his daughter was quite this good at interrogation.

Ichigo inwardly smirked when she saw how nervous her father was. The perks of having a sadistic, blood thirsty demon sealed inside of you in a past life. If they liked you they taught you and Kyuubi had taught her a good many things from Demon techniques, Shinobi techniques, Tactics and Torture just to name a few...she could easily give Ibiki a run for his money in the torture and interrogation department.

Isshin seemed to be thinking things over before deciding it would be in his best interests to tell his daughter the truth.

He sighed "alright I'll tell you" he said before gesturing for her to follow him.

Somewhat surprised she followed him into the living room.

"I guess I'll start by saying that I was a Shinigami" he said shocking his daughter.

Ichigo frowned "was?" she questioned.

"Yes was" he said smiling sadly "I asked Urahara to make me a Gigai that would seal my powers off so I could live a normal life with you mother and eventually you and your sisters" he told her.

Ichigo was shocked...he'd given up his powers to be with them.

"What rank were you?" she asked wanting to know how strong he was.

He smirked "I used to be the captain of the tenth squad before that ice squirt" he said.

Ichigo blinked...a captain.

"Why did you leave soul society?" she asked not that she blamed him.

"I left because I was accused of a crime I didn't commit" he said "I hid outside of the Rukongai for a few decades before I decided to come to the living world where I met your mother and fell in love" he said smiling in remembrance.

Ichigo sat back, completely shocked by what she'd learned. No wonder her Spiritual powers were so strong for a human. She was technically half Shinigami. She bit her lip nervously wondering whether or not to tell her father about what had happened to her.

"Ichi-Chan" Isshin said using the nickname he'd come up with when she was little "what's wrong?" he asked seeing her internal debate.

"Dad...I, I need to tell you something" she said nervously not sure how her father would take this. It may not seem like it with his goofy attitude but he was extremely protective of his daughters...especially after their mother died.

"What is it?" he asked "are you pregnant?"

"NO YOU IDIOT!" she shouted whacking him on the head and sending to the floor twitching violently "I want to know what you know of reincarnation" she said.

Isshin blinked at the unexpected topic "I know it's real" he said and continued at her inquiring look "souls are regularly put into the rebirth cycle when they're ready to be reborn" he explained.

"Oh...so is it possible for someone to be reincarnated a year after they die?" she asked.

"Not really...they usually go straight to soul society first before being reborn as living humans" he said "only in special circumstances where someone is killed by someone they love or have an extremely hard life do they enter the cycle immediately to begin anew...why?" he asked curiously wondering where his daughter was going with this.

"Because" she began "it happened to me" she said softly.

Isshin froze...his daughter was a reincarnation. That wasn't what shocked him, everyone was a reincarnation of someone unless they were a new soul...but how would she know she was reincarnated.

"How do you know that?" he asked shocked.

"I remember" she said biting her lips as she felt tears well up. The feelings of anger, hurt and betrayal just kept building up and it hurt so much "I remember three lives, though only two of them are crystal clear, the other one is still blurry, but it's there" she said.

"How" he whispered "it's supposed to be impossible to remember past lives" he said looking down at his daughter who looked so crushed "what on earth could have happened to make you remember having not only one but three past lives?" he asked.

"Betrayal" she whispered.

"WHAT!" he exploded "who?" he asked angrily.

"Soul Society of course" she said bitterly "but it hasn't happened yet" she added hastily when her father moved to get up.

Isshin sat back down, stunned "what do you mean it hasn't happened yet...could one of your past lives see the future?" he asked.

"No" Ichigo shook her head "I've lived through it already" she said before telling him everything.

Isshin was completely shocked. Not only was his daughter a powerful Soul Reaper but the reincarnation of two incredibly powerful beings fully capable of taking on a Vasto Lorde. He had an idea as to what her other identity was but he wasn't going to say anything. He didn't want to be disappointed if he turned out to be wrong.

"What am I going to do?" Ichigo asked desperately.

Isshin sighed and looked down at his daughter "do what your heart tells you to do" he answered.

"Right know it's telling me to mutilate those bastards" she muttered darkly.

"Don't let it consume you" Isshin said warningly.

"I know" Ichigo smiled sadly "I know better than anyone what revenge will do to you...it practically destroyed my best friend" she whispered sadly her first tear falling.

Isshin hugged his daughter close as she cried her heart out at all the misery she'd been through. All she'd done, all she'd witnessed, all she'd been put through.

Hearing a sob from the doorway they looked up to see Karin and Yuzu. Yuzu in tears and Karin close to which really surprised Ichigo...but then again if Ichigo could still dry then so could Karin.

"Come here girls" Isshin said opening his arms.

Both girls raced forwards, Yuzu climbing into her father's lap and Karin into Ichigo's.

Isshin held his little angels as they all cried themselves to sleep. Ichigo due to pent up emotions and the girls due to all they'd heard their sister had to go through.

Why couldn't she live a normal life...away from fighting and war...grief, terror and hate...I didn't want this for any of them Isshin thought as he tucked them all into Ichigo's bed, Ichigo holding onto her sisters like they were a life line...and he figured they probably were. Her family as well as her human friends were all she had left and if his suspicions were correct she had three more friends and loved ones that were unreachable at the moment.


	2. Chapter 2

_I do not own Harry potter, Naruto, bleach or fruit Basket! This was adopted from SilverVixen72!_

Ichigo stirred lightly as the morning sun peaked through her curtains the next morning. Sighing she gave up trying to go back to sleep and opened her eyes.

What am I going to do about all this she thought hopelessly? She tried to think of what she should do and only came up with pretending like nothing had happened till the opportune moment were she could strike them before they had a chance to try and kill her. She wasn't stupid to believe she could take them all on and come out alive...she'd have to get as strong as she had been before all this happened. Thankfully her Hollow Tsuki and she got along well these days and both she and Zangetsu had made the journey back with her seeing as they were a part of her.

If she could access her past powers she'd be able to beat them easily...unfortunately they were slow on the uptake. She could feel her powers returning...but it wasn't nearly enough at the moment. She'd have to meditate to speed things up and find a solution to use them easily.

Seeing as it was only five and she wasn't feeling particularly hungry at the moment she decided to meditate so she could speak with her inners to get their input on things before she had to go to school.

Being careful not to wake her sisters up she got out of the bed silently and climbed into her closet. Sitting down and crossing her legs she sat back and closed her eyes. It didn't take her long to find herself in her inner world, but when she opened her eyes again she knew something was wrong...where were all the buildings and the blue sky, well there was still a blue sky but the building were gone. Instead there was a big clearing surrounded by healthy green trees with lush green grass on the ground. There was huge pond to one side with a waterfall and plant bushes all around with Roses of all colours, Lily's, Orchids, Violet's, Tulips, Daffodils...it was gorgeous.

"Wow" she whispered.

"Yes it is an improvement isn't it" an amused voice said behind her.

Yelping Ichigo spun around in shock to see Zangetsu behind her on his usual pole "dammit old man don't do that" she yelled only to be hit with memories of a blond haired, blue eyed her yelling at another old man.

She shook her head quickly "where's Tsuki?" she asked.

Zangetsu sighed "behind you" he said.

Blinking she turned around only to make a strange strangling noise as she watched her other half dive bomb into the pond...stark naked. She smacked her forehead...why couldn't she have an inner Hollow that wasn't a psychopathically deranged somewhat random bitch.

"I don't think that is possible" Zangetsu mused.

Ichigo made a noise of agreement "Tsuki stop fooling around, we have things to discuss!" she shouted.

"You are such a kill joy Queen!" Tsuki shouted back before pouting and doing as she was told at Ichigo's icy glare.

"Spoil sport" she muttered plonking down on the ground next to Ichigo, but then flopping down on her back ungracefully.

She then leant up on her elbows and looked expectantly at Zangetsu, Ichigo doing the same on her other side.

Zangetsu sighed before joining them on the ground.

"So what's this all about?" Tsuki asked idly staring up at the cloudless sky.

"You know very well what this is about" Ichigo said "we need to plan a course of action" she said.

Tsuki snorted "don't you mean revenge" she said.

"No I'm not going to end up like Sasuke did" Ichigo said stubbornly "I'm merely going to kill anyone that tries to kill me...for being what I am and not what side I'm on" she added.

Zangetsu sweat dropped.

"So...when are you actually going to kill them?" Tsuki asked eagerly.

Ichigo rolled her eyes at her hollow's eagerness to kill "when the opportunity presents itself" she said.

"But that could take forever" Tsuki whined.

"Well it's not going to take longer than three months" Ichigo said sarcastically.

Tsuki sighed and leant her elbow on her knee "yeah, yeah" she mumbled.

"Well at least one of you is mature" Zangetsu muttered...he was ignored.

"Now what to do about my past powers" Ichigo muttered tapping her chin in thought.

"Just meditate" Tsuki shrugged.

"What do you think I'm doing now" Ichigo snapped.

"Geeze moody much, what it is your time of the month" Tsuki said raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe you should try meditating in here?" Zangetsu put in before another argument could break out.

"You mean meditate within meditation?" Ichigo asked stupidly.

"Yes" Zangetsu nodded.

Ichigo shrugged "may as well" she muttered "you keep quiet" she told Tsuki.

"I'll be an angel" she said causing Ichigo and Zangetsu to snort in disbelief.

Sighing Ichigo closed her eyes again. Only this time instead of concentrating on her inner world she concentrated on her mind. This way she figured she could at least figure out the Naru part seeing as travelling to her core would be better for unlocking the powers from her life as Holly Potter and she figured her Chakra would be more productive at this point in time as it could be used to enhance her physical fighting.

It took her twenty minutes to successfully locate her mind were her memories and such was stored...this she knew from her memories as Holly.

Opening her eyes she groaned at seeing a long corridor with countless doors lining each side "great...this will take forever" she muttered before moving forward looking at each door as she passed.

It actually didn't take her long to discover the right door. It was kind of obvious. The door said chakra and was blue with hints of demonic red racing through it.

Sighing she braced herself and opened the door. She opened an eye when nothing happened and then the other, blinking in confusion...maybe she had to do something else.

Biting her lip she stepped into the room the door closing behind her with a snap that almost caused her to jump.

"I see you made it" and amused voice purred in the darkness.

Ichigo stiffened at hearing the familiar voice...it was her.

Looking in front of her she saw herself as Naru Namikaze step out of the shadows with the familiar foxy grin adorning her features.

"I am so confused" Ichigo mumbled.

"Then I'll make it simple for you" Naru smirked.

"You know when you imply that I'm slow...you're implying that you are as well" Ichigo stated blandly.

"Shut up" Naru shouted "now listen closely because I'm only going to say this once" she continued "what happens now is that you will slowly gain all of the Chakra we possessed in the next week. When that week is over you will have the ability to change into this form" she said "when that happens you have access to every ability we had even the demonic ones" she said referring to the fact that Kyuubi and made her a Hanyou "when in your natural form you won't be able to use any Jutsu above B-rank except for the Rasengan and even then you'll only be able to use three a day, you'll also have your healing ability that we got from Kyuubi-Nii, I have to warn you though if you try to regain our powers from our last life it could cancel out both and you won't be able to access either...understand" she said sternly.

Ichigo nodded "good...now I believe we're getting hungry so I think it's time to wake up" Naru said snapping her fingers.

Ichigo blinked as she was met with the darkness of her closet. Groaning she slipped out quietly and stretched her cramped muscles. She immediately noticed the difference. While before she had been strong since she trained in martial arts since she was little but just jump starting her Chakra her muscles felt lighter already and she felt more alive...she could also sense people's energy better since she could sense her father and sisters in the kitchen.

Smiling she walked down the stairs and into the kitchen after she finished getting ready for school.

"Morning" she greeted.

"Morning Ichi-Nee" Yuzu and Karin chorused running up and hugging her.

"Good morning Ichigo!" Isshin cried rushing at his daughter only to get drop kicked.

He never changes Ichigo though shaking her head fondly.

"What's for breakfast Yuzu" she asked sitting down.

XXXXX

Ichigo was walking home from School when she felt two Espada in a park not far from where she was now.

She stopped abruptly when she remembered that today was the day Ulquiorra and Yammy made an appearance in Karakura. She twitched when she felt that huge oaf use that technique of his that allowed him to swallow huge amounts of souls at a time.

Snarling in frustration she popped the mod soul into her mouth and immediately separated from her body "go straight home and don't do anything stupid" she ordered seriously.

"Right" Kon said seeing that Ichigo was deadly serious. Nodding Ichigo took off towards the park they were at.

She reached the site in record time and was just in time to see Chad get thrown back by the huge Yammy with his arm almost ruined. Orihime gasped and ran towards him leaving Tatsuki at a safe distance and dropped down beside him.

"Chad get up!" Orihime cried "Chad speak to me, Chad"

"Ulquiorra" Yammy grinned "How about her, is she trash?" he asked.

"Yes, she's trash" Ulquiorra answered closing his eyes clearly not interested in the proceedings.

Yammy laughed "I got ya" he said.

I'm positive Chad knew...he knew these guys were so strong that neither of us could stand up against them by ourselves, he knew that and that's why he wanted me to stay away, so that he could protect us...he save Tatsuki and me by fighting them alone Orihime thought her eyes tearing up.

Yammy made a finger and shot it towards her.

Ichigo was about to move when Orihime whispered something.

"Santen Kesshun" she said causing her shield to pop up.

That's not going to do anything Ichigo thought.

Yammy's finger hit the shield and made it shatter.

Orihime stood up defiantly.

"This girl...what is she" Yammy grunted.

"Souten Kisshun" Orihime said and started healing Chad's arm.

Wrong move Hime Ichigo thought exasperatedly when she saw the look in Ulquiorra's eyes.

"How are you able to heal that guy?" Yammy asked as Chad's arm began healing "in fact how can he still be alive, pretty stubborn if you ask me" he said.

She has healing powers...no that's no it Ulquiorra thought this is not a healing technique, she's either reversing time or space, whatever it is, it's not the power to heal...but it is something I have never seen before.

"You're a strange human" he said "aren't you"

Somehow...somehow I have to hang on...at least until Ichigo arrives Orihime thought.

No she thought why do I always rely on Ichigo? I've been to the Soul Society twice now and both times I've come home without being able to do anything she raised her hands in front of her I don't want to be a burden to Ichigo anymore, she's got enough troubles on her own. I have to stand up to these guys without depending on Ichigo, it's about time I helped her out for once. I know I can't do much, but I can at least do this.

"Tsubaki!" she cried out.

"Huh" Yammy said.

"Koten Zanshun" Tatsuki, Chad, Uryu, Ichigo, everyone I will protect all of you "I reject" she said shooting her only offensive attack towards Yammy.

Hime Ichigo though swallowing heavily this time I'll protect you she thought this time I will not let them kill you

Yammy raised his hand to the incoming attack and stopped it easily shocking Orihime.

"What was that thing?" Yammy said mockingly "a fly" he jeered.

"T-Tsubaki" Orihime whispered "oh no"

"What do you wanna do with her Ulquiorra? Maybe we should take her back to Aizen to show him this weird healing power she possesses" Yammy asked.

"Wait Aizen" Orihime said shocked.

"No" Ulquiorra said "that won't be necessary...just kill her Yammy" Ulquiorra ordered.

"Got ya" Yammy said shooting his hand forward to crush her. That's when Ichigo decided to come out of hiding.

She shot forward and stopped his hand with the tip of Zangetsu.

Orihime's eyes widened when she saw Ichigo appear in front of her.

"Just who the hell are you?" Yammy demanded.

"Sorry Ichigo" Orihime whispered.

Ichigo looked over her shoulder "it's alright, I'm sorry I'm late Orihime" she was tempted to add one of Kakashi-sensei's excuses but refrained.

"No, I mean...all of this is my fault...If I was stronger I could've stopped this" Orihime said looking down.

"Don't apologize, Hime" Ichigo smiled slightly "you did everything you could...and don't worry either" she added "everything will be fine" she said turning back to Yammy and Ulquiorra "after I beat these two up" she said flaring her Spiritual pressure.

"Bankai!" she called out.

Yammy's eyes widened as the girl's spiritual pressure flared out.

Her energy exploded around her and slowly disappeared to reveal her Bankai. The normal Hakamas of a Shinigami only her top had changed into a tattered coat that joined in the middle and showed off a bit of her flat toned stomach as well as a bit of her cleavage.

"Tensa Zangetsu" she whispered swinging the thin, black sword to dispel the rest of the smoke.

That's Ichigo's Bankai...wow this is the first time I've seen it up close...it's so powerful Orihime thought but, it feels different to what it felt like on top of the Soukyoku, this spiritual pressure is so violent and fierce, it's so thick and heavy that I'm suffocating, it feels like...a completely different Ichigo she thought.

"Orihime" Ichigo said suddenly "stay back" she said.

"Alright" Orihime said Ichigo.

"You got a Bankai huh" Yammy said scratching his head

"No shit Sherlock" Ichigo said sarcastically.

"Why you little" Yammy said "hey Ulquiorra, this the guy?" he asked.

"Yes" Ulquiorra said "considering how clumsily you've dealt with the situation I'm surprised we were able to flush her out at all"

Ichigo twitched...she was so not that easy to lure out.

"The orange hair, the black bankai...no doubt about it, this is our target Yammy, she is the one" Ulquiorra said.

"So she saved us the trouble of searching for her" he said rearing back his fist.

Ichigo raised her sword to block his fist easily, the ground beneath her breaking from the force.

"Huh" Yammy said stupidly.

"I'm guessing you're the reason that Chad's lying on the ground over there" Ichigo said looking up through her bangs shadowing most of her face.

"Hm, you gonna do something about it" Yammy said challengingly.

Yammy's eyes widened as she disappeared from his sights.

Ichigo jumped over his shoulder lightly and landed on the other side. The next thing to happen was his right arm fell to the ground from a clean swing of Zangetsu.

Yammy cried out in pain.

Idiot...that's what you get for charging into a fight before evaluating your enemies strength...you should've have mastered the Pesquisa like I told you...but even so she sliced through Yammy's Hierro and lopped off his arm like it was nothing, not what I would have expected from someone who only just learned Bankai, her spiritual pressure is strong...but something seems off Ulquiorra thought as he analysed the battle still at this level of power she couldn't possibly pose a threat to Lord Aizen.

He turned back to the fight to see Yammy panting with a few cuts on his body.

Damn it's so hard holding back like this Ichigo though in frustration.

You're doing a good job Ichigo Zangetsu said encouragingly.

Can I come out and play...please Tsuki whined.

No...Now quiet so I can concentrate Ichigo snapped.

"Damn you little runt!" Yammy yelled.

"Surprised you can stand there and call me names...I guess you are as tough as you are ugly" Ichigo said hoisting her sword onto her shoulder "And I've seen a lot of ugly, you're obviously all brawn and no brain" she observed almost mockingly.

"Why you" Yammy yelled.

"It seems you're having a hard time" Ulquiorra interrupted "shall I take over" he said and you could just tell he was being mocking.

"Stay back!" Yammy shouted grabbing a hold of his Zanpakutou.

"I can't believe you need your Zanpakutou to deal with a runt like this" Ulquiorra said.

He's really starting to tick me off Ichigo thought in annoyance.

"Shut up and stay back" Yammy yelled drawing his Zanpakutou.

Damn if he releases that thing Karakura is done for Ichigo thought desperately tensing and eyeing his sword warily.

Interesting Ulquiorra mused as he observed her reaction I'd have expected her to be confused and scared as to why a hollow has a Zanpakutou...but she looks like she knows what they do he thought.

Dammit Ichigo though noticing Ulquiorra's observations I really don't need to deal with their curiosity right now she thought.

Hey isn't his about the time I started interfering...what are we supposed to do? Tsuki asked.

Ichigo mentally sweat dropped as she imagined her hollow rushing around in a panic.

We see how good Ichigo's acting skills are Zangetsu said calmly.

Oh right Tsuki said let's see if she's deserving of an Oscar

While she was blanking out Yammy's foot shot forward and kicked her in the gut.

Ouch Ichigo thought as she flew back that's gonna bruise.

"Ichigo!" Orihime cried rushing forward.

"Stay back Orihime!" Ichigo barked and was knocked down to the ground.

She couldn't react fast enough as Yammy backhanded Orihime away.

"Dammit" Ichigo cursed.

"Shut up!" Yammy shouted punching Ichigo.

Ichigo whimpered inwardly why am I doing this again? She questioned.

To create a low profile Zangetsu answered.

Can't you just let me out to beat him up?" Tsuki whined.

NO! Ichigo and Zangetsu shouted making Tsuki sulk in a corner that randomly popped up.

"Ha she stopped moving, looks like this flee has lost all of its fight" Yammy cried in glee "then die, die you little shit!" he said hitting her over and over again.

I wonder how long it will take for my demonic healing to kick in Ichigo thought.

Something strange is going on...her spiritual pressure, it keeps fluctuating...one second its normal and then it suddenly spikes, when its low it's inconsequential, but when it's high it's stronger than mine...what the hell is going on? Ulquiorra questioned silently narrowing his eyes.

"I'm done messing around" Yammy said throwing Ichigo to the ground "time for you to disappear" he said throwing his fist down on Ichigo.

He's so annoying Ichigo mentally complained.

Before Yammy's fist could make contact again a blood red shield, much stronger that Orihime's stopped his fist in its tracks.

"Huh?" Yammy said in confusion.

"Hey there" a voice said "sorry I couldn't get here a little sooner Ichigo" it was Urahara and Yoruichi "you know how it is"

Ichigo felt conflicted with these two...she had no idea if they sided with soul society on the matter with her hollow. She knew that her friends, Rukia, Renji, Rangiku, Toshiro, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Hanataro and maybe a few other she'd gotten to know...but she didn't know where Urahara and his little rag-tag group stood. (A/N sorry I didn't mention a few stood by her in the last chapter...I forgot: D, I tried to think of what to do if they betrayed her as well...but I like them to damn much to do that)

"What the" Yammy said "all these bugs keep popping up and getting in the way" he grunted "but stepping in the front of the line means you're going to get killed first" he continued "sucker!" he shouted moving to attack.

Yoruichi grabbed a hold of his intact arm and flipped him easily.

"I've got this" Yoruichi said.

"He's all yours" Urahara said dropping a small bag onto her hand.

The both of them went in the opposite direction slowly as Yammy jumped up shouting. Both of them jumped away using Shunpo as Yammy's fist crashed into the ground.

Before Yammy had time to react Yoruichi punched him in the face before jumping over his shoulder and kicking the back of his head and then bringing her combined fists down on it before leaping into the air. Yammy fell to his knees wide eyed. Yoruichi then came back down and kicked him in the side of the neck sending him to the ground.

She nodded her head before walking over to Orihime with Ulquiorra watching vaguely. She lifted Orihime up slightly.

"Yo-Yoruichi" Orihime said weakly "is it you?" she asked.

"Yeah" Yoruichi said.

"Is Ichigo alright...where is she?" Orihime asked.

"She's fine don't worry" Yoruichi said holding up something "can you swallow?" she asked.

"Yes" Orihime answered.

Yammy's fingers twitched slightly. Yoruichi turned to him.

"You just don't know when to quit do you?" she asked.

Yammy jumped up like he hadn't just had the snot beat out of him. He opened his mouth wide and started charging up an attack.

"A Cero!" she said wide eyed before Yammy released the red beam of light.

There was a huge explosion as the attack hit, leaving dust and smoke to block Yammy's view of the enemy.

Yammy started laughing anyway thinking there was no way they could've have survived that.

"Ya mess with me little girl, you get blown to bits!" he said "no one could escape the blast from my cero, at this range" he said.

The smoke then started clearing leaving a silhouette shocking Yammy...what the hell.

The smoke cleared completely revealing Urahara standing in front of Yoruichi and Orihime with his Zanpakutou pointed at Yammy.

"Who are you" Yammy asked "and how did you survive my cero?" he demanded "you should all be dead"

"You need to pay closer attention" Urahara said holding his hat "I knew that if I tried to block it the others might get hurt, so I simply took the offensive and responded with a similar attack" he said.

"That's impossible" Yammy said.

"If you don't believe me I'd be happy to demonstrate it again" Urahara said raising his sword.

"Now Scream, Benhime!" he said swinging the sword around and creating a blood red attack that shot towards the shocked Yammy.

The attack would've have hit Yammy if Ulquiorra had used Sonido and deflected the attack shocking Urahara.

"Ulquiorra" Yammy grinned.

Ulquiorra raised his fist and smashed it back into Yammy's stomach sending the giant back a few feet and to his knees.

"Why'd you do that?" Yammy asked gasping for breath.

"Idiot, if you had a brain in your head you would've have figured it out" Ulquiorra said.

"That's Kisuke Urahara and she's Yoruichi Shihouin" he said "at your current level, you wouldn't last five minutes against the two of them" he continued "let's go" he said walking past Yammy and opening up a Garganta.

"Are you running away?" Yoruichi asked.

Ulquiorra turned to face her "why are you trying to goad me into a fight" he said "you know very well what would happen if you tried to fight me while protecting those pieces of trash. Even you must realise the odds are stacked against you, normally I'd be happy to oblige but we've completed our mission...it's time we deliver out report to Lord Aizen...I'll tell him the Soul Reaper he's interested in had no value whatsoever, she's not even worth killing" he said as the Garganta closed, but before it did he took one last look at Ichigo to see that the girl wasn't even paying attention. She was just sitting there with blank eyes...she looked bored too...weird.

What did I miss? Ichigo thought as she stopped the game of poker Tsuki, Zangetsu and her were playing.

Zangetsu sweat dropped while Tsuki cracked up laughing.

Unbelievable Zangetsu sighed shaking his head.

Meanwhile in Las Noches

Ulquiorra and Yammy walked into the room where the highest ranking Arrancar plus Aizen and his generals were waiting for them to report. Reaching the middle Yammy kneeled down while Ulquiorra remained standing.

"We have returned Lord Aizen" he said softly.

"Welcome...Ulquiorra and Yammy" Aizen said "so, tell me what you have accomplished...here in front of your twenty brothers" he said.

"Alright Ulquiorra" Aizen said "show us what you have experienced in the world of the living...all of it" he ordered.

"Yes sir" Ulquiorra said reaching up to his left eye and plucking it out. Holding his arm out, he crushed the eyeball. It shattered and the shards flew to everyone else in the room.

"Here you are...see for yourselves" he said calmly like he hadn't just taken out his own eye.

Everyone inhaled the shards and sat back to view everything that had passed.

Aizen felt surprised when he saw the last glance at the substitute to see that she looked bored "I understand" he murmured "I see that you have decided she wasn't worth killing" he said opening his eyes.

"Yes" Ulquiorra said "the orders were to kill anyone who might be an obstacle...and we learned that there was no-one" he said.

"You're soft!" a voice yelled out.

Turning Ulquiorra saw that it was a blue haired Espada that had spoken.

"If it had been me I'd have killed both of them with the first strike" he smirked.

"Grimmjow" Ulquiorra said.

"What the hell were you thinking" Grimmjow shouted "if kill her was part of the orders then obviously you and that oaf should have killed her right...right!" he shouted.

"And I agree" Grimmjow's Fraccion, Shawlong said "the girl stood up to, I say you should have killed her, be she worthy or not"

"And look at you Yammy" Grimmjow scoffed "you're a mess, then you come back and tell us she wasn't worth killing, looks to me like you guys couldn't kill her" he said.

"Grimmjow" Yammy said "it was clear I know you saw what happened, the guy wearing clogs and that damn dark skinned girl beat me up" he said.

"That is so pathetic" Grimmjow said "a guy wearing wooden shoes and a female beat you" he shouted.

"Pathetic, huh!" Yammy roared getting up.

Ulquiorra stepped forward before it could escalate "enough" he ordered holding his hand up.

"Grimmjow" Ulquiorra said to the annoyed Sexta "I don't think you understand" he continued "that girl is no danger to us...yet" he said.

"Huh" Grimmjow said.

"Aizen-Sama isn't worried about what her current abilities are" Ulquiorra said "it her growth rate that is the problem" he said "as we learned the girl has tremendous potential, right now her powers are extremely unstable, but I sense that if she doesn't self-destruct, she might prove useful to use in the future...that's why I let her live" he said.

"I still maintain that you're soft" Grimmjow said "how can you be sure she won't become stronger than you predict and will turn against us, what about your plan then" he yelled.

"Should that occur I'll get rid of her that's all" Ulquiorra said calmly "you can't complain about that can you?" he asked.

Aizen meanwhile was conflicted. Ichigo Kurosaki was clearly an enigma. There she getting beat up...and she merely looks bored.

"Something doesn't add up" another Espada said.

"You spotted it as well Stark" Aizen said to his most powerful Espada...when Yammy wasn't released.

"Yes" Stark answered stepping forward "she was much to calm...getting beat up like that and merely looking bored" he said.

"Reminds you of someone don't it?" Gin said.

Aizen glanced at him.

"Aa" he murmured.

"Reminds you of whom?" Kaname asked.

"Oooo that's right you wouldn't have met her huh" Gin said "Aizen-Sama?" Gin questioned.

"Go ahead Gin" Aizen said before standing up and leaving via Shunpo. No-one noticed Gin's worried look as he watched his friends and father figure leave...maybe he shouldn't have brought it up.

"What's wrong with him?" Grimmjow asked.

"It's a sensitive subject for him...and if you take advantage of that I will slit your throat" Gin said cheerfully causing them all to shiver at her tone "the one we mentioned was called Hikari Tsuki"

"Moon light?" Stark said.

"Yes" Gin smiled and it was a very different smile...it was almost fond "her name suited her well...she was exceedingly pale...but she made it look ethereal instead of sickly" he continued "she along with another was Aizen's best friend...and yes he did have friends...but after Hikari-Chan's murder and Isshin being blamed for her murder, he closed up to all and put up the mask of a warm, kind man" he shook his head "that's when he became serious about leaving Soul Society behind" he said.

"He loved her didn't he" Harribel asked softly.

"Leave it to the woman to figure it out" Gin chuckled "yes he did...he was never the same after she was killed" he said.

Kaname was completely silent...which wasn't all that different from usual. He'd never imagined that Aizen-Sama had gone through the same pain he had, losing the one you loved to Soul Society. Guess he understood then man better now.

XXXXX – next day

Ichigo sighed in annoyance as her friends all made themselves comfortable. She'd been with Rukia when Renji came through the roof followed by Rangiku, Ikkaku and Yumichika...she was just waiting for Toshiro to come in through the window.

They'd all turned up in school today and for some reason she kept remembering the important things right before they happened...at least the important things not attaining to battle and all.

She nearly laughed as she remembered what had happened at school today.

Flashback

Ichigo twitched as she heard her friends approach the classroom. Thanks to her enhanced hearing thanks to both Tsuki and her being a Hanyou she could hear what they were saying clearly and was trying desperately not to laugh.

"So where the heck is it?" that was Ikkaku.

"How should I know" Definitely Rangiku.

"Wait a minute I thought you wrote it down before we left the Seireitei" Renji.

"I lost it" Rangiku said causing Ikkaku to groan "oh that's just great" he said sarcastically.

"I figure Renji could lead us right" Rangiku said "you've been here before you should know where you're going"

"What are you talking about you've been here too" Renji reminded her.

"I know, but it was such a short time" Rangiku whined.

"Enough already" Toshiro said impatiently "just search for her spiritual pressure"

"Man I can't believe the weird clothes they all wear here in the world of the living" Ikkaku said.

"It's called a uniform brainiac, the students are required to wear them" Renji said.

"Oh listen to you mister smartie pants" Rangiku said, amused.

"Give me a break" Renji said annoyed "besides I don't think that's the standard uniform" he added.

"How are you supposed to move in these clothes, they're so tight!" Ikkaku said shouted.

"Yeah well maybe you should try untucking your shirt like the rest of us" Yumichika said.

"What are you crazy?" Ikkaku said "if I did that I wouldn't be able to fit my sword through my belt!" Ichigo sweat drooped at that.

"A wooden sword really isn't part of the uniform" Renji said.

"For crying out loud!" Ikkaku yelled "y-you're the ones who said I couldn't bring a real sword so I brought a wooden one!"

"We're not the ones who make the rules, it's the law here in the world of the living" Yumichika said.

"Well it's ridiculous!" Ikkaku said "what kind of law says you can't carry a real sword!"

"What's the big deal, I actually kind of like these clothes" Rangiku said.

"That's easy for you to say" Renji said "you only like them because they show off your"-

"Shut up you guys" Toshiro said "we don't want to draw attention to ourselves, so just walk quietly and try to blend in"

You might be a little late for that Ichigo though shaking her head.

"Yes sir" Renji and Rangiku chorused.

"This is the room" Toshiro said outside of Ichigo's classroom.

Remember to act surprised Zangetsu told her.

I know Ichigo sighed.

"Go on open the door" Toshiro ordered.

Ichigo looked over to the door only to stare in shock as Toshiro, Renji, Rangiku, Ikkaku and Yumichika stood in the doorway.

"Yo...what's going on Ichigo" Renji said waving.

"Uh...Gah...R-Renji, Toshiro...wait a minute, what are you guys doing here?" she asked.

"That's captain Hitsugaya to you" Toshiro said annoyed making Ichigo smirk inwardly...he was so fun to rile up.

"Yeah fine but I don't understand why you're hear" Ichigo said.

"Orders from above" Renji said "looks like there's a major storm brewing with the Arrancars...we were sent here to join forces with the substitute soul reaper and prepare for the battle" he said grimly.

Ichigo remembered that she didn't know what an Arrancar was at that point "A-Arrancar?" she questioned "what the hell's that?"

"Whaat" Renji said "you're not serious are you mean you've been fighting these guys without any idea who you were dealing with?" he asked.

Ichigo blinked "nope" she said cheerfully causing them all to face fault.

End Flashback

That was when Rukia showed up and now they were all in her room explaining to her what Arrancars were, complete with Rukia's crappy drawings...again.

"Central 46 have been vacant ever since Aizen killed all of the leaders" Renji continued after Rukia had thrown her drawing pad at Ichigo for her smart mouth comments about her crappy drawings "so as of now ultimate decision making has reverted to the head captain"

I know that Ichigo seethed inwardly it was that damn bastard that ordered my friends and I to be killed because we were too powerful for humans...that and my inner hollow she thought.

"Rukia was chosen because she's the one who knows you best" Renji said.

"Not true!" Rukia protested "I was chosen cause of my abilities" she said.

"There weren't many officers to choose from" Renji continued ignoring Rukia "I was closer to Rukia than most so they choose me, after that I was told to choose outside the captain class who I most trusted to fight by my side...so that's why I asked Ikkaku to come, then Yumichika told me that he wanted to come, and when Rangiku heard about it she said it sounded interesting and she wanted in too, but then Yumichika said that he wouldn't go if Rangiku was coming and then Rangiku swore she'd kill us both if we left without her so in the end captain Hitsugaya had to come along just to supervise the two of them...and here we are" Renji said really fast.

Ichigo blinked...that still weirded her out.

"Is this a mission or a party" she asked sweat dropping.

"In any case" Toshiro said opening the window "we're not sure why but we know Aizen had his eye on you Ichigo Kurosaki" for some reason that made Ichigo's heart skip a beat "and that's not good"

"_**I beg to differ**_" Tsuki said "_**a hunk like him...who wouldn't want his eye on them**_"

_Shush_ Ichigo said.

"Hey captain Hitsugaya you should have come through the ceiling with us" Rangiku said causing Ichigo to snort in amusement at the mental picture "we didn't do that much damage after all" she added making Ichigo's amusement disappear quickly.

"Have you been out on the window ledge all this time?" Renji asked "in plain sight...what if the neighbours report a silver haired, elementary student burglar" he said.

"Shut up" Toshiro snapped before continuing "it's true enough that an Arrancar is born when the mask is removed from a hollow, but simply taking of the mask off a run of the mill hollow wouldn't result in anything particularly dangerous...anyone that was serious about declaring war on the soul society would need something big, something strong, Menos level and above" he said.

"Above a Menos?" Ichigo asked "there are actually Hollows stronger than the Menos?" she asked pretending to be oblivious.

"Yes" Toshiro said closing his eyes "well actually to be more specific about it there are three different classes of beings under the name of Menos. The Gillian, the Adjuchas which are somewhat smaller than the Gillians and there are much fewer of them but they are highly intelligent and, the last are the Vasto Lorde, they are equal to humans in size and there are very few of them in Hueco Mundo...they are believed to be more powerful than the captains of the thirteen court guard squads" he said making Ichigo's eyes widen.

"We don't know how much power these Menos gain after becoming Arrancar is unknown, but now that three of our captain have to defected to lead the Menos there is one thing we can be sure of" he continued "if Aizen now has ten of those Vasto Lorde under his control...than the soul society is doomed" he finished.

Suddenly Isshin barged into the room breaking the mood entirely.

"Ichigoooo!" he shouted "you have a letter from you-know-who" he said.

Ichigo twitched "don't say it like that!" she shouted back taking the letter and kicking her father out it's sounds like you said Voldemort was writing me a letter she shuddered at the thought.

"Eh...he didn't even react to use" Renji said clearly shocked.

Ichigo snorted and opened the letter her face carefully blank.

_Dear Naru, someone, Holly and Ichigo, _she sweat dropped at this...how idiotic could you get.

_I'm writing you this letter to warn you not to wait more than three weeks to tell your friends about your past...err future...if you don't you may lose them and yes I am giving you permission to actually tell them._

_Your favourite God_

_Fate_

_Ps. this note is set to catch fire in three...two...one_

Ichigo yelled and dropped the paper as it burst into flames.

"God damn it!" she shouted angrily.

"Ichigo what the hell was that" Rukia demanded.

Ichigo sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose...trust fate to send her that letter when they were all in the same room.

"Not now" she sighed "look I'll tell you...just when I'm ready okay" she said almost pleading which was enough to get Rukia to back off.

What's going to happen next she thought helplessly?


	3. Chapter 3

Ichigo tried not to burst out laughing as Rangiku and Renji held Kon to the ground while Renji fished around in her mouth for the soul candy. It was all starting to get annoying though.

"Yeeeeoooooow!" Kon cried flailing helplessly.

"Huh and you actually think that's the best way to remove it" Rangiku said just as Renji removed his hand and the pill pooped out.

"Mission accomplished" he said "here it is"

Rangiku made a noise of disgust "that is totally disgusting" she said "you got the soul out of her without too much trouble, it's certainly constructed simply...or should I say shoddily"

"Hey" Ichigo said.

"That's the department of research and development, always unique" Rangiku said ignoring Ichigo.

"I said hey" Ichigo said now feeling annoyed.

"What do you want" Renji said.

"Any Idea when you guys are gonna leave?" Ichigo asked.

"What do you mean Ichigo" Renji said "we're not gonna go home, we're staying here until our fight with the Arrancars is done, no one leaves till then" he said holding a now struggling Kon, who had had the soul put back in.

"Y-You'll be staying" Ichigo said "were the hell were you all planning on sleeping?" she asked "let me make this perfectly clear, we don't have space for you to stay here" she said hands on her hips.

"Aww" Rangiku said giving Ichigo the puppy dog eyes "you don't mean me do you?" unfortunately the puppy dog look doesn't work on Ichigo unless it was Yuzu or Karin...or her cousin...not that Karin actually used it.

"Yes" Ichigo said crossing her arms, she'd love to have them stay but she needed space to think.

XXXXX

"Well for now I'll be Orihime's guest and I'll sleep in her bed" Rangiku said.

Kon's ears perked. She may have been female but she was completely Bi...though seemed to be leaning towards females...which really made Ichigo uneasy when she was in her body.

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked "did you already get her permission?"

"There isn't any rush" Rangiku said "she's the kind of girl that doesn't know how to say no" she said.

Orihime and Rangiku will both be sleeping in the same room Kon thought.

"Oh let me be the gardener in you forbidden flower garden" she said flying forward "wouldn't you like a mascot who"- she was cut off abruptly as Rangiku chopped at her neck with a smile.

"Captain how'd you like to come" Rangiku said.

"No way I won't" he said in annoyance walking away.

"You should come" Rangiku said "it'll be fun" she said trying to convince him.

"For you maybe" Toshiro said.

"We'd better get going as well" Ikkaku said.

"You have somewhere to go?" Ichigo asked.

"Of course I don't" Ikkaku said walking away "there's no need to worry, last thing I'd do is depend on you" he said "I'll find a place to stay on my own"

"Alright" Ichigo shouted after them "and keep that wooden sword of yours out of sight.

"Well then I guess I'll be going to Urahara's place for a while" Renji said.

"You gonna mooch of him again?" Ichigo asked.

"I wouldn't dream of it" Renji said "just what are you saying...however" he said with narrowed eyes "there is something I wanna ask him about" he said waving as he walked away.

"Oh is that so" Ichigo said disbelievingly.

"You be careful now" Rukia said with fake cheerfulness as she waved.

"So" Ichigo said with narrowed eyes "you figured out where you're gonna be staying?" she asked the shorter girl, though she already knew what was going to happen.

So she was prepared when Rukia suddenly dashed into her house.

"Wait a minute" she said rushing after Rukia "Rukia!" she shouted.

"Don't be stupid" Rukia shouted "this is obviously the only place that's right for me" she yelled.

"Are you crazy" Ichigo yelled "my family has seen you, what excuse are you planning on giving them?" she demanded "Tch listen to me you" she shouted.

XXXXX

Yuzu teared up.

"So you see I've lost everything, I don't have a place to stay and I don't have any money for food" Rukia sobbed as she dabbed at her eyes with a handkerchief.

I can't believe Dad and Yuzu fell for this the first time around...and it looks like they're falling for it again Ichigo thought in annoyance as Rukia spun her sob story and her father and youngest sister soaked it up...and least Karin was normal...well as normal as anyone could get in this family.

Yuzu flew towards her equally sobbing father "please let her stay dad" she wailed.

"You got it Yuzu" Isshin cried "from the core of my heart I felt the same thing" he said.

Dramatic much Ichigo thought.

"You can stay as long as you like...poor girl!" Isshin shouted giving her the thumbs up.

Rukia turned and gave Ichigo the thumbs up as she grinned triumphantly.

"What are you doing" Ichigo said annoyed "you might want to keep that thumb hidden Rukia" she said "or they'll catch onto your act" she said as Yuzu continues to wail in the background.

"Mother" Isshin cried going to the poster of his late wife "listen to me mother I'm overwhelmed with joy, we now have a fourth daughter" he cried dramatically.

"But of course from the way he's acting right now it doesn't look like he has any doubts" Ichigo deadpanned as she watched her father make a fool of himself.

Wait...doesn't Grimmjow and his Fraccion attack tonight...shit Ichigo thought desperately I guess there's no changing their fates...besides from what the others told me I probably wouldn't like them...maybe I can start to gradually change something's...starting with my fight with Grimmjow she thought with steely determination after all I was given a second chance and I'm not going to sit back and let things happen the way they did before...which will count in a lot less Arrancar deaths and a lot more Shinigami she thought with an evil smirk. Thankfully no one saw it.

XXXXX

Now these guys are annoying she thought as she stopped the blond one with a strange helmet on his head from piercing Chad's chest.

Lucky for us Grimmy-Kitty doesn't care about his Fraccion or he'd be mad that we let them die Tsuki said cackling with glee.

Where did you get the sugar? Ichigo asked incredulously ignoring Grimmjow's nickname.

Apparently you can conjure things in your mind Zangetsu commented idly as he watched Tsuki run around to make sure she didn't hurt herself.

Oh great Ichigo mumbled sarcastically before turning back to the real world.

"You shouldn't evaluate your attack" she began "until after you've won the fight" she continued "get what I'm saying" she finished narrowing her eyes.

"Keh, I suppose that's fair enough" the Arrancar grinned "after I kill you there won't be any confusion, I'll tell the others that none of you soul reapers" he said yanking his hand out of Ichigo's grasp "knew how to fight!" he shouted before laughing.

Cocky bastard Ichigo thought taking Zangetsu off her back.

Chad meanwhile was frozen.

He would've killed me he thought if Ichigo hadn't shown up when she did...I'd be dead for sure he thought as a spot of blood appeared on his chest.

"Chad" Ichigo said "step back okay" she said.

"Wait Ichigo" Chad said "if you're worried about my injuries"

"Chad!" Ichigo cut him off "please let me handle this" she said. She knew Chad could look after himself but at the moment he couldn't go up against a Privaron let alone a Fraccion.

I see Chad thought "fine, I get it, I'll leave him to you...Ichigo" he said before turning and running.

"Hold up Chad, are you alright" Rukia asked coming around a corner. Chad just continued past her.

Ichigo...what happened he thought don't you trust me to get your back anymore; I wonder if we'll ever be able to fight as a team again...Ichigo.

Back with Ichigo:

"So...now that we can fight...how should I go about killing you" the Arrancar said. You know come to think of it I never learned their names Ichigo thought going way off track.

Ichigo scowled as she reached up and removed the bandage on her head. The wound had actually healed a few hours ago, but she'd forgotten to take the bandage off.

"Rukia" she said.

"Yeah" Rukia said "I saw Chad on the way here...he looked upset, what did you say that might have set him off?" she asked.

Ichigo inwardly winced...she hated upsetting her friends.

"I have no idea...I simply told him to stay back and let me handle this fight" she said.

Rukia sighed and closed he eyes "step back Ichigo" Rukia said.

Bingo Ichigo thought.

"Huh" she said looking over her shoulder "you want me to what?" she asked before pausing as she saw the chappy bunny in Rukia's hand "wait...that's"

"Right, I'm telling you to step back and leave this guy to me" she said before popping the fake soul into her body and having her spirit pushed out "trust me you're way to eager for this battle" she said "you're to tense, you could get yourself killed fighting like this"

"Rukia" Ichigo muttered "fine" she said...knowing Rukia won this fight made it easier for her to step aside.

Suddenly Rukia's soul candy jumped up with a happy laugh and came at Ichigo.

"Argh what the hell are you supposed to be!" she shouted.

"Please step back Ichigo!" Chappy cried happily and a little mockingly.

"What are you?" Ichigo yelled.

Damn I forgot how annoying she was...I haven't seen her in ages Ichigo thought.

"She's the most popular soul candy amongst female soul reapers...she's called Chappy" Rukia said as Ichigo struggled to get the overenthusiastic mod soul off of her "to be perfectly honest this is the soul candy I wanted to purchase, but there weren't any left on the shelves so I was given Kon instead"

"Hey...that means you were going to put this thing in my body!" Ichigo cried still horrified by that fact "you know I'm a female and I wouldn't have gone near this thing!" she yelled.

"Yes well you aren't exactly feminine" Rukia commented.

"What's that supposed to mean!" Ichigo shouted before turning her attention to the soul candy "if you don't let go of my hair you're gonna find out how sadistic I can be!" Ichigo shouted.

"Nice to see you two getting along" Rukia said blandly and opened her mouth to continue talking again when she turned around quickly to block the attack from the impatient Arrancar. He pushed her back a few metres creating a dust cloud.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Arrancar number 16 I'm called D'roy" he said.

"I'm in the thirteenth"

"Never mind you don't have to bother telling me" he interrupted her "if I had to listen to the names and titles of everyone I was about to kill, I'd never get anything done" he said.

"I see then" Rukia said jumping back "listen to this D'roy, at the very least you should learn the name of my Zanpakuto" she said holding her sword up "Dance...Sode No Shirayuki" she said activating her Shikai.

"Some no mai...Tsukishiro!" she said disappearing and reappearing behind D'roy with a circle of ice under them.

XXXXX

Ichigo had to stop herself from snapping at Chappy...the damn thing hadn't stopped talking since Rukia won her fight easily six minutes ago.

Suddenly she stiffened...she felt Grimmjow approaching, and fast.

"So pretty" Chappy said after she finished explaining Rukia's Zanpakuto.

"You just ruined the moment" Ichigo stated blankly only to yelp as she was pinched "what the hell was that for!" she shouted.

"You might not realise this but right now Rukia is strong enough to become a ranked officer" Chappy said.

I know that you annoying little cretin Ichigo thought menacingly.

"But if she was assigned a seat the risk level of her missions would be much more dangerous than that of regular guardsmen and because a certain someone didn't want her to be exposed to those dangers he pulled some strings, approached the captains and that her name be removed from the list of officer candidates" Chappy continued.

"A certain...someone?" Ichigo questioned.

You know you really are good at acting Tsuki commented suddenly.

Well I did use to be a Shinobi...we had to have good acting skills, especially since some missions entailed impersonating someone Ichigo said.

"You didn't hear it from me" Chappy whispered "but it was Byakuya Kuchiki" she said.

"It's love" Chappy said softly.

"Great you just ruined the moment again" Ichigo said.

"Will you two stop we still need"- Rukia was cut of suddenly by a suffocating spiritual pressure.

Aaannnd there he is Ichigo thought sarcastically looking up to see Grimmjow with his usual psychotic grin.

"What the hell happened here" he said "D'roys been killed...huh...oh well in that case it looks like I'll just have to kill the both of you" though if this is that chicks reincarnation I shouldn't kill her...Aizen would be pissed and he's scary enough calm "let me introduce myself, I'm Arrancar 6...you can call me Grimmjow" he grinned flaring his energy.

XXXXX

Ichigo jumped back creating more distance between them, glaring at the ass that had put a hole in Rukia...she'd forgive him though, it wasn't like she was one to hold a grudge and Rukia would live.

Hmm, maybe a little grudge she thought.

She used Shunpo and appeared in front of him quickly...but he blocked the strike like the first time with his arm. She jumped back again up into the air time to do things a little differently.

"Hey" Grimmjow said "are you even trying Shinigami, I don't want to waste the energy killing you if you're not at maximum strength" he said "I'm giving you a break kid I'm willing to wait till you use your Bankai" he said.

Ichigo looked down at him coolly before smirking and holding her Zanpakuto out in front of her "fine" she said flaring her spiritual pressure "BANKAI!" she yelled and her spirit energy exploded around her.

Everyone around her was shocked at the display of power...even Grimmjow. It was much more powerful than before, even using Bankai.

"Tensa Zangetsu" she intoned.

"That's more like it" Grimmjow said, though he was a little wary.

Looks like you're gaining more energy by the second Zangetsu mused your power level is rising to what it was the second time you fought him.

That's a good thing...unless he releases his Zanpakuto then I'll need to use Tsuki Ichigo thought.

What's so wrong with that Tsuki whined only to be ignored.

XXXXX – with everyone else.

What was that...was that Ichigo, but her spiritual pressure's sky rocketed...has she been holding back this much was what Renji was thinking.

What on Earth was that? Rangiku thought.

That was Ichigo...what the hell is happening over there?" Toshiro thought.

How the hell did her power grow so much, so quickly? Were Ikkaku's thoughts.

That spiritual pressure...just what is happening?" Yumichika thought.

Back with Ichigo:

"Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo yelled swinging her sword around in front of her. She had to make sure the blast was only powerful enough to cut through his Hierro and not actually kill him...that wouldn't be a good thing for her since technically they had the same enemy...the Soul Society.

The black energy surrounded with red raced towards the shocked Espada and hit his arms as he lifted them to try and block the attack.

There was an explosion of energy as the attack hit and it slowly dissipated revealing Grimmjow with gashes on his arms, torso and a little one on his head.

"What the hell was that" Grimmjow snarled "Ulquiorra didn't mention that in his reports" he said.

"Clearly I didn't show it then" Ichigo smirked clearly having fun teasing him.

"Smart assed brat" Grimmjow muttered before disappearing and reappearing behind her with the use of Sonido.

Ichigo quickly turned and blocked his sword "you're gonna have to be faster than that" she mocked.

Ichigo, you may be stronger than a few minutes ago but at this stage without using your hollow mask he is still more powerful then you...I don't think you should be mocking him Zangetsu scolded.

But it's so fun Ichigo and Tsuki whined together.

Hopeless Zangetsu muttered shaking his head you might want to pay attention to the fight he added just as Grimmjow got in a hit on her shoulder.

Ichigo hissed and flew back crashing into the road below dammit.

"That hurt asshole!" she shouted standing up and clutching her shoulder.

Grimmjow just stared at her "don't be such a baby" he snorted.

Ichigo twitched "I'll show him baby" she muttered venomously.

Ichigo the letter Zangetsu reminded her suddenly.

Ichigo blinked as she blocked another attack oh yeah she thought as she looked for an opening.

A few hours before he arrived she'd written a note to Aizen that only he'd be able to open. Basically it explained that she didn't trust the soul society anymore and suggested she wanted to switch sides...but she wasn't going to be a follower, just an Ally.

So how am I supposed to get this thing into his pocket without him noticing she thought.

You're the Shinobi Tsuki thought sarcastically.

Yeah, yeah Ichigo sighed shunpoing away.

"Are you running away Kurosaki!" Grimmjow yelled.

"Tch" Ichigo said reappearing in front of the shocked Espada "don't be a fool" she muttered slipping to note into his pocket while at the same time swinging her sword around. He dodge at the last second and only received a shallow cut to his side, but Ichigo had completed her mission and the note was safely tucked into his Hakama's with Grimmjow none the wiser.

"Annoying brat" he snarled taking a hold of his Zanpakuto and holding it in front of him with his other hand resting near the guard "grind" he said only to stop abruptly as a hand landed on his shoulder.

Looking back he saw Tousen standing behind him.

That went quicker than I remembered Ichigo thought blinking.

"Put your sword away Grimmjow" Tousen said.

"Tch" Grimmjow muttered sheathing his Zanpakuto.

"Someone's in trouble" Ichigo taunted in a sing song voice.

"Shut up Brat!" Grimmjow shouted down at her which only caused her to smirk.

Tousen raised a brow as the two bickered like children...they weren't acting like enemies at all. He sighed in annoyance, sometimes it felt like he was babysitting the annoyance known as Grimmjow Jaegerjaques.

Ichigo watched as the two walked through the Garganta only time will tell how this plays out she thought as the portal closed.

XXXXX – a week later

Ichigo ground her teeth in annoyance as the Visoreds kept bothering her. Sure she'd love to train more in her hollow form...but, the Visoreds had been the ones who had killed her friends on soul society's orders when they defended her from the accusations that she was turning into a hollow. They would've have killed her family as well if she hadn't lost it and killed them all in one blow. Unfortunately that had left her weak and Yamamoto had taken advantage of it and killed her.

Needless to say she hated them more than the old man. There was no way she'd go anywhere near them...even if things turned out differently, she was still haunted by her friends slaughter and would never forgive them for what they did...even if they hadn't done the deed yet.

"Ichigo are you alright?" Orihime asked worriedly looking at her best friend.

Ichigo looked up sharply to see them all looking at her worriedly.

She smiled slightly "I'm fine" she said.

For once Orihime didn't believe her.

"Are you sure" she said putting her hand on Ichigo's forehead "because you looked really pale back there, and your eyes turned green" Ichigo tensed, wide eyed.

"Green" she whispered damn it, I can't lose control like that she thought, furious with herself my emotions seem to trigger my magic more now that I finished regaining my chakra and I started on my magic. She felt that since her last life had been the most tragic it affected everything about her. Sure she'd been betrayed and lost everyone dear to her in this life but in her last life she'd lost her parents at a young age. She was brought up as a slave, beaten and starved for the smallest infraction, and made to think she was a worthless freak, then her whole world got turned upside down and she risked her life to save her new world so many times, only for it to take everything she had left, the rest of her family (meaning Sirius and Remus), her friends, her innocence and kindness and finally her life. Since she started regaining her magic and sorting out all her memories, she gradually changed. Whenever she felt an emotion such as anger or hate her eyes changed to the emerald green colour they had been...and it looks like her friends had finally noticed...not that she lost control around them often.

"Ichigo" Rukia said hesitantly "is something bothering you?" she asked "it's just that you've been so distant lately and you seem to drift off a lot...it's not like you" she said.

"I" Ichigo paused as something hit her.

I'm writing you this letter to warn you not to wait more than three weeks to tell your friends about your past...err future...if you don't you may lose them and yes I am giving you permission to actually tell them.

Maybe it's time to tell them she thought looking up at her friends.

Orihime, Chad, Uryuu, Rukia, Renji, Rangiku, Toshiro, Ikkaku and Yumichika...yeah even the last two. She didn't know what she'd do without them all.

"I suppose it's time to tell you" she continued before biting her lip and looking away "it's just t-that it will sound so unbelievable and I don't want any of you to think I'm nuts and leave"- she cut off abruptly as she realised something...she wasn't afraid of her friends losing their lives...she was afraid they'd leave her like everyone else.

"Don't be an idiot" Renji said whacking her over the head.

Ichigo glared at him while she rubbed her head "this is different" she muttered looking at the floor.

Renji blinked. He could tell how serious she was now...she hadn't even yelled at him for hitting her.

"Why don't we take this someplace more private" Toshiro suggested.

"Right" Ichigo nodded leading the way to her room.

XXXXX

It took her two hours to tell them everything...well nearly everything. She told them the being from the future part, the time travelling, the betrayal and the reincarnations.

To say they were shocked would be an understatement, they were floored. When they noticed their friends' lack of attention this was the last thing they expected to be the reason for it. It sounded incredibly impossible...but when Ichigo told them they could practically feel her anger, hate, sadness and betrayal and that was enough to convince them that she was telling the truth.

"How?" Orihime's soft voice sounded in the silent room.

"What" Ichigo said when Orihime didn't continue.

Orihime looked up with tears in her eyes "how can you act like nothing happened?" she asked "we've seen how distracted you've been, but we didn't know it was something this big...how can you act so calm" clearly the girl didn't understand.

Ichigo sighed and hugged her friend "Hime listen to me" she said "If I let this get to me I'd end up no better than them" she continued "I've seen what happens to people who let their anger and hate control them on a path of revenge...it happened to my best friend in my past life" she smiled sadly "he was dead set on killing his brother for his crimes at all costs...even if it meant betraying his village and precious people" she sighed again "I will get revenge...but I'll do it my way and I won't abandon my friends" she said in determination before shaking her head "besides this isn't the first time this has happened"

"What do you mean?" Uryu asked.

Ichigo got comfortable on her bed again "I mean that in my last life the same thing happened only I only had two real friends and I didn't get a second chance" she said smiling sadly at the thought of both Neville and Hermione her only true friends in that life. Both had died to save her in the final battle...she was just glad they weren't there to see her get killed by those they thought they could trust...though Ichigo never really trusted many.

There was silence as everyone digested everything that had been told to them. They couldn't believe it was possible for someone to go through all that and still stay sane.

"How on earth are you still sane?" Ikkaku asked only to get whacked over the head by Rukia and Rangiku.

"Idiot" they caused.

"Who the hell said I'm sane" Ichigo said incredulously.

"Oh come on" she said when they all looked at her like she'd grown a second head "you don't honestly think I could go through all that and not be a little insane...well okay I'm a lot more than just a little insane but most of it went to Tsuki" she said really fast making them all sweat drop.

Toshiro sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose "this is annoying" he muttered.

Ichigo sighed and leaned her head on her hand.

"Hey I just thought of something" Renji said suddenly.

"Careful don't let your brain overload" Ichigo said blankly.

"Oh shut up" Renji snapped "if you came back from the future than you knew the Arrancar were going to attack" he said almost accusingly.

Ichigo just stared at him "obviously" she said slowly "I knew how it would all end and let it play out...unfortunately I was too late to stop Chad's arm from practically being ripped off, but luckily Hime was there" she said.

"Is there anything important the happens soon that we need to hear" Toshiro asked.

"Yeah...in about three weeks there's going to be another attack...but it'll only be a diversion" Ichigo said seriously "there real objective is to kidnap Orihime and make it look like she's a traitor" she said "but I have a feelings things are going to be a little bit different from before" she added.

"What like Orihime not getting kidnapped" Rukia questioned.

"Not quite" Ichigo said shaking her head "I just have the feeling she won't be the only one" especially if Aizen takes that note seriously.

She was about to go on when her father barged in "Ichigo we just got a letter from your cousin...she wants you to visit her" he said giving her the letter and flying out of the room again leaving them all sweat dropping in his wake.

Wonder why she wants me to visit Ichigo wondered as she opened the letter from her cousin.

Dear Uncle Isshin, Ichigo, Karin and Yuzu,

I'm sorry if I worried any of you lately especially since uncle Isshin somehow found out I had been living in a tent and am now living with three guys Ichigo snarled at that but I'm fine really I am Ichigo snorted in disbelief...her cousin would say she was fine if she broke her leg but you know I really miss you guys, you're the only family I can tolerate along with Grandpa and I would really like it if you could come visit for the weekend or maybe even a week, Shigure said he wouldn't mind if you stayed and I really need want to see Ichigo, so please, please can you come Ichi. Oh and if you can stay a week Uncle Isshin said he'd make arrangements for you to attend my school and all. He talked to her already Ichigo thought incredulously.

Your loving cousin Tohru Honda. (A/N bet no-one saw that coming, but I've been watching the series of fruits basket lately and suffice to say it is another Anime that has hooked its claws into me and gotten me obsessed with the genre, just another twist to the story I guess and I thought about and said why the hell not!...enjoy :D)

"Looks like I'm going on a trip" Ichigo muttered taking out her cell and dialling the number Tohru had written.

"What do you mean?" Rangiku asked.

Ichigo was about to answer her when someone picked on the other end.

"Yeah" a voice said quite rudely on the other end (guess who) making Ichigo raise her brows.

"I was told my cousin was living there...is she in?" Ichigo asked coolly.

"Oh...uh...yeah hang on" he said suddenly not rude "hey Tohru, your cousins on the phone!" he shouted.

She heard the sound of rushing feet on the other end before someone else took the phone.

"Ichigo?" Tohru asked.

"Hey" Ichigo smiled "are you alright, are they treating you right cause so help me if they aren't I'm gonna"-

"Oh no, no, no" Tohru said frantically "everything's fine really...they treat me really well" she said.

At the Sohma house.

"Good" Ichigo said "now what's this about you living in a tent missy" she said sternly.

"Well I didn't want to burden anyone and it really wasn't that bad" Tohru said nervously playing with the phone cord; her cousin had always been a bit over protective of her.

"Tohru when will you learn that you are not a burden" Ichigo said in annoyance and Tohru could just imagine she had her hands on her hips.

Tohru laughed nervously before changing the subject "so can you visit?" she asked.

Ichigo sighed "yeah I'll come" she said "and I'll be staying for the week" she added.

"Oh yay" Tohru said happily "when can you come?" she asked.

"Can you meet me at the train station at 5 tomorrow?" she asked.

"Sure" Tohru said happy that Ichigo could come and visit.

"Aright I'll see you than" Ichigo said "stay safe"

"I will" Tohru said before Ichigo hung up.

Tohru started jumping up and down in joy "yay, Ichi's coming, Ichi's coming" she shouted in joy.

"Miss Honda" Yuki said walking in the door "what has you so excited?" he asked.

"Oh Yuki" Tohru said in surprise "you're home early" she said before she realised he'd asked a question "what was the question again?" she asked sheepishly.

"He asked you why you were so excited" Kyo said in annoyance "don't you listen"

"Oh" Tohru said brightly making Kyo sigh and shake his head "my cousin said she could come and visit" she said happily "oh I'm so happy I haven't seen her since mum's funeral" she said.

"So you haven't seen her in over a year?" Kyo asked.

"Nope" Tohru said.

"Then you have a fair bit to catch up on" Yuki smiled glad to see the girl smiling.

"We do" Tohru said.

"But remember Tohru" Shigure said from the doorway "we need to keep the zodiacs a secret so you need to be extra careful" he said.

Tohru sweat dropped as she remembered all the times she accidently fell on the male members of the Zodiac.

"R-Right" she said nervously.

XXXXX back with Ichigo

"For the last time you can't come!" Ichigo shouted.

"How come" Rangiku whined.

"One you have to go back to soul society and two I wanna spend alone quality time with my cousin without any eccentricities following me around" Ichigo growled only to twitch when Rangiku started crying...obviously fake.

"But I don't wanna go back to soul society" Rangiku said suddenly serious.

This caused all activities to cease.

Ichigo sighed and hugged her "I know, and I don't blame you but you have to pretend like nothing's changed...if they get suspicious it could change everything for the worse" she said softly "and I can't lose you all again" she added so softly that Rangiku almost didn't catch it.

Her eyes softened "alright" she murmured "but you be careful okay" she said tears in her eyes.

Ichigo rolled her eyes "I think I'm more than capable of looking after myself, what with the full abilities of two past lives as well as the ones in this life, plus it only takes me three seconds now to change into one of my others forms and I can easily cause a distraction so I have time to change" she said...she'd been practicing.

Rangiku just pouted.

Toshiro rolled his eyes "come on we're going to make her late for her train" he said dragging off after saying a last goodbye to Ichigo.

She waved after them before turning to her other friends that had come to see her off. Uryu couldn't come seeing as he was training with his father to regain his Quincy powers.

"Have fun and tell Tohru-Chan I said hi" Orihime said hugging her best friend.

"I will and you be careful okay" Ichigo said.

"I will" Orihime said.

"Don't worry Ichigo, she'll be fine, we won't let anything happen to her" Chad said.

"Thanks Chad" Ichigo smiled.

"So one week right" Renji said looking uncomfortable...hey he wasn't that much of a softy.

"Technically one week and two days" Ichigo smirked "I'll be back before you know it" she said hugging him "and you better sort out your feelings for Rukia" she said in a dangerously sweet voice making Renji gulp.

"Don't tease him too much" she murmured into Rukia's ear as she hugged her.

"But it's so much fun" Rukia snickered.

"Alright you two I need you to promise me something" Ichigo said seriously to Ikkaku and Yumichika.

"What?" Ikkaku asked suspiciously.

Ichigo grinned evilly and leaned in to whisper something in his ear.

The other looked on warily as Ikkaku shared the same grin.

"We can do that" he said almost cheerfully...which was more freaky than him grinning evilly.

Ichigo smirked.

"The 'products' are in my closet" she said before she heard the train pull in.

"See you all in a week" she said cheerfully running toward the train with her luggage.

"What did she ask you to do?" Renji asked curiously as they waved at her.

"You'll see" Ikkaku smirked "come on Yumichika" he said dragging said peacock away.

XXXXX – one week earlier in Hueco Mundo.

"Was that really necessary Kaname?" Aizen asked as he fiddled with the letter Grimmjow had found in his pocket...before Kaname had chopped his arm off.

"He needs to learn to control himself" Kaname answered calmly.

"Just don't do it too often" Aizen said opening the letter as Kaname left the room.

Aizen's eyebrows rose as he read the letter through...interesting.

_**Aizen,**_

_**I know you're probably curious as to why I'm writing, but I could only write this on short notice so I'm going to go straight to the point.**_

_**Said point being that I don't trust the soul society to leave me in peace and I have a feeling they view me as a threat the exceptions being few, and I am disinclined to help then should fighting break out between sides.**_

_**At the moment I am neutral, but things could change and I'm unhappy enough with soul society to Ally with you...but only as an Ally. I don't join.**_

_**Yours sincerely,**_

_**Ichigo Kurosaki**_

_**ex-substitute Shinigami.**_

Hikari Aizen thought looking at the wall blankly.


	4. Chapter 4

_This is also for the last chapter, I do not own anything!_

Ichigo scowled as she walked down the street. Tohru was supposed to show up at the train station to pick her up but she hadn't felt her cousin's presence anywhere, so she honed in on a faint signal a few blocks away and headed there. She quickened her pace when she heard shouting...Tohru was in trouble.

She flew around the corner and skidded to a stop. In front of her were three people one of which was her cousin and the other two were males. One had orange hair like her and the other was an elementary student with blond hair. The orange haired boy was shouting at the kid.

"So you did do something!" he yelled as Tohru made her way forwards weakly "give it back right now!" he shouted and that was when Ichigo saw the book in the kid's hands...the same book Ichigo had brought her.

"Why should I, it's not like I stole it" the kid said crossing his legs "that stupid girl asked me to take it" he said making Ichigo twitch...just who the hell did he think he was calling stupid.

"Who are you calling stupid" orange said grabbing the front of the kids shirt "brat you better watch yourself before I decide to knock that punk ass mouth of yours right off your face" he threatened.

"Kyo" Tohru said panicked.

"Go ahead" the kid said "I'll just turn you into the police for child abuse" that is one cocky kid Ichigo thought as she began walking forward.

"Hiro" a small voice said "Hiro did you really take it?" a little girl asked from the other side of the small park. Ichigo quickly hid behind a tree to see how this was going to play out.

"Sissy's notebook" the little girl continued and Ichigo saw another kid next to her with light blond hair.

"Oh Kisa, Momiji Hello" Tohru said cheerfully smiling "what are you doing here?" she asked.

Hiro sighed and jumped off the rock he was sitting on "isn't it obvious that dumb rabbit went and got her" he said.

Dumb rabbit Ichigo thought in confusion.

Said rabbit poked his tongue out in a cheerful manner "that's right, Kisa knows all your hiding spots doesn't she" he said.

"Hiro please, you have to give it back" Kisa said walking up to Hiro "don't cause anymore problem's for sissy it's not nice" she said.

She calls Tohru Sissy...that's so cute Ichigo thought.

"Give it back please" Kisa pleaded.

"This is stupid" Hiro said "here I don't want this dumb thing anyway" he said chucking the book at Tohru.

"Hiro" Kyo shouted.

"That's mean" Momiji said.

"Oh no it's okay" Tohru said.

"No it's not" Kyo said.

"Hiro" Kisa said making Hiro look away "are you trying to be mean to sissy on purpose?" she asked "I don't understand why you're acting this way, but it makes me sad"

Ichigo could tell Hiro liked Kisa and could see her words were affecting him.

"Sissy, sissy, sissy" he said "it's all I hear, I hate it all you ever talk about is that stupid girl...and the video, you couldn't wait to run off and watch it with her, I let you borrow it because I wanted to watch it with you"

"But you" Kisa said softly looking down "that's not what you said when you gave it to me" she said "you should have just told me"

"What, do I gotta spell it out for you every time, take a hint" Hiro said.

"Hiro you're not being fair" the bunny said.

"Who asked you rabbit!" Hiro shouted "I mean I know I wasn't much of a help, I couldn't do anything for you when you were having a hard time at school, but still sissy, sissy she's all you ever talk about...what about me I was there I wanted to help, I did, I was...really worried about you too" he said.

"What the hell is going on" Kyo said.

"Kyo" bunny sighed closing his eyes "pay attention" he said "come on Hiro's jealous of Tohru and for a sixth grader that sort of thing can be pretty hard to handle...he needed to vent"

Kisa smiled and walked up to Hiro and took his hand "I'm sorry Hiro" she smiled "but next time we'll watch the video together, okay"

"Kisa loves you so much I guess he just felt left out" Bunny said to Tohru.

"I don't know if that should make me feel happy or sad" Tohru smiled.

"Oh well what can you do" Bunny said.

Kyo sighed in annoyance.

"I think you should apologize to sissy" Kisa said.

"She's right Hiro" Bunny said "Tohru was late to pick up her cousin because of you"

Hiro looked away and Tohru smiled.

No matter what I'm glad to have met a new member of the zodiac and Hiro seems like such a smart boy, but he's still so young and all Tohru thought Wait Ichigo...oh no!

"No I won't forgive him even if he apologizes" Tohru said suddenly making Ichigo smile and the others look at her in shock.

Finally she sticks up for herself Ichigo thought.

"He's gunna have to be punished and that's that" she said in determination "and not only cause he made me late to pick up Ichi"

"Punished, what do you think you can do?" Hiro asked.

"I can hug you" Tohru said and proceeded to do so.

Ichigo almost fell over when her cousin said that, but what happened next surprised her even more.

Ichigo felt a spike from Hiro and the next thing she knew Tohru was holding a small sheep.

They turn into animals when they're hugged by someone she thought before shrugging inwardly eh I've seen weirder and I think it's time to show myself...but first.

She quickly used the shadows she was in to warp just outside the brick wall surrounding the small park.

She walked around the entrance and up to where they were all standing dragging her suitcase behind her. The ones with the strange energy noticed her immediately and tensed...had she seen.

"Tohru" she called out annoyance colouring her voice.

Tohru turned quickly and tried to hide the sheep...much to Ichigo's amusement.

"Ichigo" Tohru said in surprise.

Kyo and Momiji were surprised. This was the cousin Tohru talked so much about. They hadn't expected to see a tall shapely young woman with long wavy orange hair that curled slightly at the bottom and guarded honey brown eyes...she was gorgeous.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry, but I ran into someone and then I had to chase after them and then Kyo, Kisa and Momiji turned up and I totally forgot, I'm so sorry" she said really fast.

Ichigo smiled "it's okay" she said.

"By the way how did you find me...and when did you get here?" Tohru asked nervously hoping Ichigo hadn't seen Hiro transform.

"That's a secret" Ichigo grinned "and just now" she added answering the second question as well.

"Well why don't we go to the house...it must be tiring to carry your luggage around" Tohru smiled.

Ichigo rolled her eyes and smiled fondly.

XXXXX

"Ah Tohru, Yuki, Kyo your home...oh and you've brought guests" Shigure said as they all walked into the house "oh who is this lovely young lady?" he asked spotting Ichigo, who merely looked at him coolly...for some reason he reminded her of a mix between Ero-Sennin and Kaka-Sensei...and that was scary.

"Oh Shigure this is my cousin Ichigo Kurosaki" Tohru said "Ichi this is Shigure Sohma...he's Yuki's and Kyo's cousin" she added.

"Oh so you're the cousin Tohru had been talking so animatedly about" Shigure said cheerfully causing Tohru to blush.

Ichigo raised an eye brow...clearly this guy liked teasing her cousin...she wasn't sure this was good or bad.

Suddenly she felt a presence behind her and turned to see a low Arrancar walking up.

"Who the hell is that?" Kyo asked as the Arrancar moved closer...albeit nervously.

"You mean you can see him?" Ichigo asked in shock.

"Course I can I'm not blind" he almost shouted.

Narrowing her eyes she looked at the others "who else can see him?" she asked.

The other Sohma's raised their hands and Tohru looked conflicted "I can see something...but it's not solid" she said.

Ichigo hummed in thought and turned back to go meet the Arrancar who had stopped moving.

When she was out of hearing distance she asked the Arrancar what he wanted.

"I have a letter from lord Aizen" he told her taking said letter out of his jacket.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow and took the letter "really" she murmured "thank you than" she said and watched the Arrancar scurry away before returning to the house.

"Ichi what's that?" Tohru asked curiously.

Ichigo smirked "now that would be telling wouldn't it" she said which only caused her cousin to pout "and that isn't going to work...so where am I sleeping?" she asked the Sohma's innocently completely changing the subject.

"Oh you'll be sleeping in Tohru's room" Shigure said.

"I hope that's okay" Tohru said nervously.

"Of course it is" Ichigo said "that way we have privacy to share girl talk" she smirked.

"Oh that reminds me...Yuzu made this for you" she said suddenly, bringing a dark red sweater, with a cute kitten on the front out of nowhere.

"Oh it's so cute" Tohru squealed taking the sweater out of Ichigo's hands.

Of course she immediately accepts a gift from a family member Kyo thought in exasperation but when someone else does she says she can't possibly till they somehow convince her to...and why the hell did it have to be a cat he thought blushing.

XXXXX

That night Ichigo woke up in a cold sweat. Sitting up she looked over at her cousins' bed and was glad to see she hadn't woken her again.

Damn nightmares she thought bitterly that's all in the past...literally, why do I have to keep having nightmares about it. By past she meant her past life where she was backstabbed by the people she had trusted most.

Laying down she tried to go back to sleep but found it impossible. Sighing she got up and headed over to the window after grabbing the letter from Aizen on the way. She opened the window silently and slipped out. Closing the window behind her she skilfully climbed up onto the roof and sat down.

Making sure no one else had decided on a midnight trip to the roof she opened the letter and read it through. Being half fox demon she could easily read it in the dark.

Miss Kurosaki Ichigo twitched in annoyance...even when revealing his true nature he was still so damn polite.

I must say your letter intrigued me of course it did and I feel relieved to know you're not on Soul Society's side though he didn't say why I hope you do decide to eventually Ally yourself with me, your help would be greatly benefited Ichigo smirked you will not have to worry about any of my Arrancars going after you or your friends...though I do wonder who you actually consider your friends.

Sincerely,

Sosuke Aizen.

Ichigo sat back against the wall she was leaning on deep in thought. Somehow his name made something stir in her. It always had, but it became more pronounced when she found out she had three past lives...one of which was blurry...did she maybe know Aizen in that life.

Heh what are the odds that in one of my past lives I was dead she thought.

What if you were his lover Tsuki said purring slightly at the idea. Ichigofelt a blush spread across her cheeks at that.

TSUKI! She shouted.

What it was just a suggestion Tsuki said smirking at her Queens's response...she didn't know someone could get that red.

Before Ichigo could say anything else she stiffened as images not familiar to her flashed through her eyes.

Flashbacks:

"Sos-Chan, Isshi-Chan come on you slow pokes hurry up" an eight year old girl said tauntingly to her two best friends, Sosuke Aizen and Isshin Nakai, who were both two years older than her.

"Slow down Hika-Chan" Isshin panted.

"But I wanna get there in time to see the fireworks" Hikari whined.

"I doubt you could miss them" Aizen said dryly only to receive a stuck out tongue in response.

Time skip:

"Hey Hika-Chan" Isshin called "come on or we'll be late" he said as he stopped beside the now eighteen year old girl.

Hikari rolled her eyes "I'm not as slow as you Nii-San" she said to her best friend who was more like a brother to her...her other best friend on the other hand. She blushed slightly when the handsome Sosuke Aizen walked up to them with a smirk on his face.

"Isshin you know Hikari is never late...it'd be the end of the world if she was" he said throwing a teasing look at the blushing goddess.

Said goddess bristled "I'm not that bad" she shouted indignantly.

Both boys snorted in disbelief making the girl pout.

Huffing she stalked off ahead of her best friends...one of which she had a crush on.

Sosuke stared after her, a little dazed as her hips swayed.

Isshin snickered...his friends were so clueless.

"You have it bad Sos" he snickered.

"I have what bad?" Sosuke asked shaking out of his daze. He was forced to ask again when Isshin just laughed and walked after Hikari.

Time skip:

"Uh Hikari...there's something I w-want to tell you" Sosuke said nervously standing in front of the women he loved.

Hikari tilted her head cutely "what Sos-Chan?" she asked.

Sosuke went red "Uh...I...that is...um..." he stuttered nervously.

Hikari frowned and felt the back of his head with her hand...making him blush even more "are you sick?" she asked worried "you're all red in the face and you feel hot" she added.

"I'm fine" he said bringing his hand up and gently lowering hers...he didn't let go.

Hikari felt her heart flutter when his hand grabbed hers and held it at their sides. She looked up into his warm brown eyes and practically melted.

Sosuke felt himself drowning as he stared into her beautiful blue orbs.

"There you two are!" a voice boomed suddenly making them jump apart hurriedly, faces burning red...they'd only just noticed that their faces had been inching closer.

"Come on you're going to miss the graduation ceremony" Isshin said dragging them away. He didn't understand why Sosuke looked like he wanted to murder him.

Time skip:

"Gin-Chan settle down" Hikari laughed at the excited young boy who had just made third seat in the fifth squad by killing the previous one...Hikari personally thought good riddance, the man had been an annoyance, constantly harassing her.

"I can't" Gin whined "come on Hika-Nee, tell me what the surprise is, please" he pleaded only causing Hikari to laugh angelically.

"Now Gin, It wouldn't be a surprise if she told you now would it" Sosuke said in amusement from the doorway "now give Kari-Chan some space" he said.

"Yes lieutenant" Gin mumbled.

Hikari giggled "oh don't tease him Sos-Chan he's just a little excited" she told her friend...and secret love.

Sosuke smiled and shook his head in amusement.

"Come on we have to get Isshin before you can get your surprise" Hikari said leading both of them out of the room.

End Flashbacks.

Blinking Ichigo was brought back to reality to see worried crimson orbs in front of her. Yelping she tried to jump back only to forget she was sitting against a wall and got a bump on her head for it.

"Ow" Ichigo mumbled rubbing her sore head.

"It's your own fault for not remembering there was a wall behind you" Kyo snorted.

"Well maybe you shouldn't have been in my face like that!" Ichigo shouted.

"I wouldn't have if you weren't so out of it!" he shouted back.

"Huh" Ichigo blinked.

Kyo rolled his eyes and plopped down "I tried calling you for like five minutes but you weren't responding" he said.

"So you just decided to lean over me and scare the living daylights out of me" Ichigo said sarcastically.

Kyo snorted "what are you doing out here anyway?" he asked changing the subject.

Ichigo stiffened and looked down at the ground "couldn't sleep" she answered "you" she said looking at him sideways.

He shrugged "I heard someone up here and decided to come investigate" he said.

"You know curiosity killed the cat" Ichigo said noticing when he stiffened up then forced himself to relax.

"Good thing I'm not a cat" he said, but she could tell he was lying. It would take an extremely skilled liar to get past her observation skills...especially after a lifetime as a Kunoichi.

So he turns into a cat huh she thought. But something was different about him then his relatives. With Shigure she sensed a dog in him...plus he smelt like one. Yuki felt and smelt like a rat, Momiji a rabbit, Kisa a tiger and Hiro obviously a sheep.

Hm Ichigo mused a cat, a dog, a rat, a rabbit, a tiger and a sheep...why does that seem so familiar she thought.

Her head throbbed again. Wincing she rubbed it tenderly, relieved to fell it healing already.

"You should put some ice on that" Kyou said.

"It's fine...it's already healing" she said.

Kyo raised an eyebrow but didn't comment.

The two sat in silence for who knows how long before Ichigo began drifting off again until she was asleep and slumped over slightly.

Kyo sighed and lifted her up being carful so he wouldn't change. Somehow he got her back into her Futon and left the room...after a glance at Tohru of course. (A/N hehehehe)

XXXXX

The rest of the weekend passed by quickly and soon Ichigo was walking with her cousin as well as Yuki and Kyo towards the school she'd temporarily be attending...with said boys bickering the whole way...that really put a while new light on the term cat and mouse...rat...whatever.

"Tohru" Momiji cried rushing forward and trying to hug Tohru, only to jerk back as Kyou grabbed the back of his shirt.

"You idiot" he yelled holding Momiji in a headlock.

"Waaah, Kyou's picking on me!" Momiji wailed.

"Think before you act brat!" Kyo yelled bopping him on the head.

This family is so dysfunctional Ichigo mused dryly.

And yours isn't Tsuki snorted.

Shut up! Ichigo shouted twitching in annoyance.

"Ichigo" Tohru said "this is Hatsuharu Sohma" she said pointing to a new boy with white and black hair "Haru this is my cousin Ichigo Kurosaki"

"Hi" Ichigo said Hm this one feels like a cow...just another puzzle piece in the Sohma box she thought are all Sohma's like this.

Haru just nodded.

Introductions done Ichigo went back into her head and got lost in thought. She was thinking about the memories she'd seen last night. She knew that girl had been her...she had the same eyes as in her first life. And she now knew what those confusing feelings she had for Aizen...no Sosuke were, she was in love with him.

Who knew Tsuki said snickering as Ichigo's heart sped up.

Things are definitely going to get more interesting Zangetsu said dryly trying to not show his amusement.

Neither of you are helping Ichigo snapped.

Well at least now you won't be putting the term sleeping with the enemy to use Tsuki snickered.

Ichigo felt her cheeks flush though over than that she kept her expression calm.

Tsuki! She shrieked before calming down slightly besides, it's not like he likes me like that I mean he might of only thought of me as a sister like dad...man that's weird, the man I thought of as a brother is now my father oh that reminds me I wonder how Kyuu-Nii is she rambled thinking of the demon that had been like an over protective brother and who had made her a half demon...and seemingly made it so that in certain circumstances she could reactivate her demon blood in a reincarnation, but that's beside the point.

Tsuki and Zangetsu sweat dropped as she continued rambling, though they could feel the underlying sadness at the thought that the man she loved wouldn't return her feelings.

"Were here" Tohru's bright voice brought her out of her inner ramblings abruptly.

Looking up she saw that they had indeed arrived at their destination.

"Joy" she muttered sarcastically so no one could hear...Kyo did though. His senses might not be on par with the dogs but they were still better than a normal human.

"So do I have to go to the office and get a schedule or..." Ichigo trailed off looking sidelong at Tohru lazily.

"Oh no you have the same schedule as me seeing as you're taking the same classes as me so you just have to follow me around all day" Tohru said happily.

"Good" Ichigo nodded. That would make sure she could keep an eye on her cousin.

"I feel sorry for the guys that hit on her" Haru muttered as the girls walked ahead of them "well...at least the ones Kyo hasn't scared off yet" he added.

Yuki and Kyo merely thought of it as someone else to help them fend of the guys...Tohru was too cute for her own good.

XXXXX

"Alright class we have a new student today who will be joining the class for the week, so be quiet please so she can introduce herself" Mayuko-Sensei said before turning to Ichigo "why don't you tell us a bit about you" she said moving to her desk.

Sighing in annoyance she stood in front of the class and introduced herself dully. She noticed she was getting appreciative, lustful looks from most of the guys and hateful glares from most of the girls...who seemed to be infatuated with Yuki.

Damn fan girls, I hate the lot of them Ichigo thought as three in particular seemed to glare at her jealously Tch, harpies.

"Hi my name is Ichigo Kurosaki and I'm Tohru's cousin" she started before deciding to go with Kakashi's approach...just her version "what I like is no one's business, what I don't like is fan-girls" she said looking at said girls lazily...though with her, lazyness seemed to hold a dangerous quality which made the girls shrink back...she scared then more than Saki did "I have lots of Hobbies and as for dreams...well I had one last night" she said...they all sweat dropped when that's all she said.

Same old Ichi Tohru, Uo, and Hana thought trying not to laugh.

"Hey that's not much to go on" a random girl shouted "we need more" she said only to quail as Ichigo let lose Uchiha death glare #13...the, you're- this-close-to-pissing-me-off-don't-push-it-glare. She didn't want to make the poor girl faint so she kept it simple.

"Details on my personal life are none of your business girl" she said coldly making most of the class shiver at the tone.

"Alright Ichigo why don't you take the seat next to Tohru" the teacher said in a false cheerful voice.

Smiling like an angel she floated over to the seat and flopped gracefully down, ignoring the looks from everyone expertly.

"Alright time for roll call" Mayuko-sensei said breaking the silence.

XXXXX – Lunch.

"Oh man that was hilarious" Uo laughed "I think I broke a rib from trying not to laugh...you certainly haven't lost your touch girl" she said high fiving a smug Ichigo.

"Girls like her need to be given a good wake up slap" Ichigo said "life is not about ogling, and obsessing over cute guys" she smirked "it's about Kicking butt and showing guys whose boss!" she shouted making Yuki, Kyo, Haru and Momiji sweat drop.

"Hell yeh" Uo said high fiving Ichigo again "man I've missed you" she sighed.

"Yes the waves haven't been this vibrant since your last visit" Hana said suddenly making them all do that thing where they all become stick figures.

At least now I understand her powers Ichigo thought with a sweat drop.

XXXXX

"So how are the squirts?" Uo asked as they all walked away from the school later on.

"Good" Ichigo smiled thinking about her little sisters.

"What squirts?" Haru asked curiously.

"My little sisters" Ichigo said.

"Is Karin still playing soccer?" Tohru asked.

Ichigo smiled nervously "yeah" she said.

Uo snorted "still almost knocking people's heads off" she said smirking.

Ichigo coughed as the Sohma's looked at them in disbelief "yeah" she said.

"And Yuzu is she still acting like the mother" Hana asked.

"Have you ever known her not to" Ichigo said shaking her head fondly.

"You know she's the only one in your family that you can tell is related to Tohru when they're in the same room..." Uo said dryly.

"What do you mean?" Yuki asked.

"Yuzu and Tohru have similar personalities" Ichigo said "they're both clean freaks, they're both annoyingly polite, they're both scarily cheerful most of the time and they always put others before themselves" she explained ticking each off her fingers as she went.

By know the Sohma boys were all sweat dropping at the description of the two girls.

"And I thought our family was wacked" Kyo muttered.

Ichigo smirked when she heard his mutter...if only he knew.

XXXXX

"Hey who's that?" Tohru asked when it was just them and Yuki and Kyo.

Looking ahead Ichigo saw a shockingly familiar person. Dark red hair and blood red eyes...it was Kyuubi.

What's he doing here" she wondered walking up to him.

"I need to talk to you Kitsune" Kyuubi said using her ANBU codename.

"I'll be back in a sec" Ichigo said following after her brother.

When they were both far enough away Ichigo launched herself at the demon king with a squeal and hugged him tight.

"I missed you Nii-Chan" she whispered into his chest.

"I missed you too Kit" he murmured running a hand gently through her long tresses "you know I never thought you'd look good with orange hair" he commented idly.

Ichigo scowled and hit him in the arm "shut up" she muttered "what are you doing here anyway...not that I'm complaining" she said.

Kyuubi grinned showing off his sharp canines "things are about to get interesting...so I thought I'd come and help you hone your skills...besides I have some bad news" he added with a scowl.

"What kind of bad news?" Ichigo asked warily.

"Not here" he sighed "come on"

"But, Tohru" Ichigo protested.

"Alright I suppose it can wait till tonight" Kyuubi said hesitantly...he knew Naru valued family above all else...she'd do anything to protect them.

"Okay I'll meet you a couple of kilometres from Shigure's house at one...I assume you know where it is" she said dryly.

"Of course" he said smirking mischievously.

Ichigo rolled her eyes and gave him another hug before prancing off back to her cousin.

Kyuubi stared after her worriedly I hope you can handle them when they find you Kit he thought before he literally vanished from thin air.

XXXXX

Ichigo walked back to her cousin and her friends with a worried frown on her face. She could tell no matter how well he hid it that her brother was worried. Sure it wasn't you're in terrible danger worried but still.

I wonder what he has to tell me she thought curiously before she noticed she was almost back with Tohru and quickly schooled her expression from worry to a look of calmness.

"So who was that?" Kyo asked when she reached them "and what's with the nickname"

Ichigo sighed "his names Akira" she said using Kyuubi's real name instead of his title "I've known him a long time...he's like a brother to me" she smiled fondly.

Tohru frowned "how come you've never mentioned him?" she asked...Ichigo normally told her everything.

Ichigo smiled sadly "It's complicated Tohru" she said softly "I'll tell you someday alright" she said. And she would tell her after all I can't seem to keep anything from my family she thought her smile dropping.

XXXXX

Ichigo sighed and gave up going to sleep...it was no use, she was too jumpy. Ever since Kyuubi had told her what he'd came to tell her half an hour ago.

It had bothered her greatly. She never wanted a reminder of her last life...it was to traumatising. It was bad enough remembering it, who knew what would happen if she came across someone from her past...well everyone except Remus at least. He was the only one alive that didn't betray her, she hoped he was alright...he be in his mid-fifties by now, if he was still alive.

She rubbed her head in annoyance as she remembered what her brother had told her before he left.

Flashback

"You said you had something to tell me" Ichigo said softly after they'd been talking for an hour. So much had happened in the last ten thousand years or so, the most prominent was Kyuubi getting a mate and having Kits...she was an auntie.

Kyuubi sighed "it has to do with your last life...the one where you were Holly Potter" he said.

Ichigo stiffened...that wasn't exactly something she wanted to discuss...or remember.

"What of it" she growled.

Not liking her tone of voice he growled.

Ichigo realising what she'd done quickly bared her neck and whimpered, showing her submission her demon side showing through.

Kyuubi stopped growling and gave her a stern look.

"Can I continue?" he asked coldly and she nodded meekly "good now as I was saying one of my spies found something interesting" he said "I had someone spy on the British Wizarding world when I found out you were the reincarnation of the heiress of Magic" Ichigo scowled at the hated title "apparently they had a tracking charm on you and it activated recently...we figured it was tied to your magic and not your blood" he said gravely "they're talking about hunting you down Kit...we managed to remove the tracking charm...but they already had your general location" he said.

Ichigo was extremely pale by now. Her eyes were tinged with red and she was snarling slightly.

"Kit" Kyuubi snapped warningly "don't let your emotions control you" he said.

Ichigo snapped out of it "gomen Nii-Sama" she muttered.

Kyuubi sighed and took her into his arms and hugged her tightly "whatever happens, don't do anything reckless" he murmured in her ear.

"I won't Nii-Sama" Ichigo said resting her head on his chest.

End Flashback

Grumbling she got up quietly and went downstairs. Walking into the kitchen she got some aspirin and a glass of water and stood by the door which she opened slightly. Taking the pain medication for her migraine and looked out at the forest outside warily and bit her lip.

How long will it take for them to find me she wondered silently and while I'm here I'd better make sure Tohru and the others are safe in case they show up whilst I'm still here her eyes narrowed dangerously but if they so much as hurt a single hair on her, I'll kill them she thought, glaring out at the yard before going back up stairs I will not tolerate someone threatening anyone in my family in any way were her last thoughts as she drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

_I do not own any of this! _

Ichigo's POV

I stared...and stared...and stared some more.

"Stop staring at me!" Kyo finally yelled at me...well Kyo cat more like it.

Finally instead of staring I decided to crack up laughing instead. I mean come on, I come downstairs for breakfast and end up seeing Tohru fall on both Yuki and Kyo, who then proceeded to turn into a rat and a mouse and blame each other for what had happened. It was too funny for someone who had been a prankster in two of her past lives.

They all just looked at me like she I insane...which I probably was. I mean what normal person cracks up laughing when they see someone turn into an animal.

"What is all this racket about?" Shigure asked walking in only to freeze at the sight that greeted him.

"U-uh Ichigo" he said nervously "I see you've seen our pet rat and cat" he said causing me to crack up again.

"It's no use Shigure" Kyo said glumly "she knows" he muttered.

"Oh" Shigure blinked.

"What do you mean Oh?" Yuuki and Kyo shouted simultaneously before glaring at each other.

"I have no idea" Shigure said cheerfully making us all sweat drop.

"It's not the weirdest thing I've ever seen, believe me" I snorted sauntering into the kitchen "don't worry your secret's safe with me" I said in a sing song voice before I disappeared from their view.

Normal POV

The other four were left blinking after her in shock. Tohru quickly recovered and followed her cousin into the kitchen to make breakfast.

"What the hell just happened?" Kyo asked dumbfounded.

"I have no idea" Yuuki muttered.

In the kitchen the two girls were moving about comfortably as they got breakfast ready.

"Ichi?" Tohru questioned.

"Hm" Ichigo hummed as she got some milk out of the fridge.

"How come you weren't surprised?" Tohru asked.

Ichigo shrugged "like I said I've seen weirder" she said.

"What could be weirder then people turning into animals?" Tohru asked in confusion.

Ichigo smirked "you'd be surprised" she muttered "I'll tell you before I have to go home Tohru...but not when there are people eavesdropping" she said idly catching out the boys that were listening at the door.

How did she know? They thought.

"Ya damn rat you were breathing to loudly!" Kyo shouted.

"I couldn't even hear myself think over your breathing you stupid cat" Yuuki said scathingly.

Dear god I thought my rivalry with Malfoy was bad Ichigo thought before sweat dropping no scratch that, my rivalry with Sasuke was way worse...at least these two aren't trying to kill each other...yet.

XXXXX

Ichigo sat next to her cousin on her bed as the girl slept. She'd just told Tohru all about her past, which had taken hours by the way, and the poor girl had cried herself to sleep like her little sisters had.

She sighed, she hated doing that but she didn't like the thought of keeping anything from her family and maybe this would help Tohru help the Sohma's. She knew that her cousin was meant to help them...she just hoped they let her. But in any case she would let nothing harm her and had made some protections for her that would protect her should the need arise.

"Sleep well Tohru" she whispered before leaving the room and going into the forest where her brother was waiting to train her.

XXXXX

"I'll miss you Ichi-Chan" Tohru said hugging her cousin.

"I'll miss you too Tohru" Ichigo smiled "you stay safe alright, and keep that necklace with you at all times"

"I will" Tohru smiled "come visit again soon...when you're finished with everything in Karakura" she said smiling secretly.

Ichigo grinned "definitely" she said before looking at the three Sohma's "make sure nothing happens to her" she said sternly.

"Don't worry" Yuuki said softly "she'll be safe with us" though from what I have no idea he thought.

Smiling slightly Ichigo walked onto the train and waved at her cousin as it started pulling from the station.

A few hours later she was back in Karakura and was immediately swamped he her friends.

"Ichi-Chan I missed you" Rangiku squealed hugging the substitute.

Ichigo sighed and allowed herself to be hugged having expected this.

"Air Rangiku" she squeaked out.

"Oh sorry" Rangiku said sheepishly.

"So how's Tohru?" Orihime asked as they all started walking towards Ichigo's house.

"She's fine" Ichigo smiled "still so innocent" she said sadly.

"Alright you can catch up later" Toshiro said impatiently "what are we going to do about soul society?" he asked.

Ichigo bit her lip gently "I think for now we pretend like we know nothing…they haven't issued the order as far as I know" she said "that doesn't mean I'm going to fight for them" she said sternly seeing Rangiku and Rukia's hopeful expressions "you didn't have to see what they did" Ichigo said softly "I'll never fight for them knowing what they're capable of doing to innocent people" she said walking into her house.

"I know you lot want to believe that me coming back and doing things differently will change them but it' won't" Ichigo said.

"Are you going to join Aizen?" Toshiro asked when they reached her room.

Ichigo sighed "I don't 'join'" she said.

"So you'll Ally with him" Renji frowned.

Ichigo worried her lips with her teeth and wondered how to tell her friends.

"Ichigo" a serious voice said from her doorway. Turning Ichigo saw her father with a rare serious look on his face "there's someone here to see you" he said.

Ichigo blinked in shock "who?" she asked.

"Someone that seems to have a connection to wolves" Isshin said mysteriously.

Ichigo sweat dropped "they know dad" she said gesturing to her friends.

"Oh" Isshin blinked.

Ichigo rolled her eyes and walked past him and down the stairs. She was aware of her friends following her curiously.

Walking into the living room her breath hitched when she saw the form of Remus Lupin sitting on the couch. He'd aged surprisingly gracefully in the last twenty years or so. His hair was mostly grey and he had a few lines on his face, but otherwise he was still the same...if only better dressed. Obviously the money Sirius had left him had been put to good use.

"Remy" she whispered stepping for forward before stopping.

Remus stood up, wide eyed. She looked and smelled different, but the magic he could sense had the same signature as Holly Potter and no one could copy someone's magical signature so precisely. The only explanation was reincarnation...and she clearly remembered her past life.

"Holly?" Remus whispered disbelievingly. He'd never imagined it would be her. When he'd gotten wind of that tracking device that had been put on Holly, activating he'd thought the spell had just malfunctioned and would lead him to a dead end. He knew she was dead, but the ministry was dead set on eliminating her and even if she wasn't Holly he wasn't going to let them kill an innocent, but it was Holly.

Ichigo smiled sadly "It's Ichigo now Moony" she said hugging him.

Remus smiled in amusement "number one guardian...ironic" he said.

Ichigo snorted and pulled back "yes...especially since this life is leading down the same path as the last" she said sardonically.

Remus narrowed his eyes "you mean someone betrayed you in this life?" he asked hackles rising.

"Not yet" Ichigo shrugged before telling him what happened.

Remus blinked and sat down again "time travel...only you would unlock memories of a past life while travelling back in time" he said dryly.

Ichigo sweat dropped...she really did tend to do the impossible didn't she.

"Well actually I remember three lives" she deadpanned.

"So you remember the hazy one?" Toshiro asked. Ichigo saw Remus stiffen and look at Toshiro in surprise.

"Yeah" Ichigo said slowly eyeing Remus "Remus...what is it?" she asked.

Remus looked at her and she saw a conflict in his eyes "you...haven't seen it?" he asked slowly.

"Seen what?" Toshiro asked slightly annoyed.

Remus glanced at him briefly before looking at Ichigo again "how much he looks like Lily" he said knowing that in this life Lily wasn't her mother by blood.

Ichigo smiled sadly "you can call her my mother Remus...I accept that I have three sets of parents...only one of them by blood now though" she said.

She didn't count her second life since she didn't know who her parents were there. Even in her other two lives she'd at least known their names...she didn't in the life that she fell in love with Sosuke.

Then she realised what he'd said and looked at Toshiro with wide eyes. Now that it had been brought to her attention he did look like her...which meant he looked like she did in her last life only masculine. Seeing as she'd never taken that form in front of the others, no-one would have ever noticed. The white hair and turquoise eyes through her off a bit, but looking at his facial structure Ichigo could see the resemblance clearly.

"I-I never noticed" Ichigo whispered wide eyed "b-but it's just a coincidence r-right Remus?" she asked.

Remus hesitated "Remus" Ichigo said more firmly.

Remus sighed "not many people knew but...Lily had twins" he said. Ichigo gasped in shock "w-what" she stuttered in shock.

"They had to go into hiding only a few weeks after you and Jayden were born" Remus began "but, when Voldemort attacked it wasn't only your parents that were killed...your brother was as well" Ichigo sat down heavily.

"I'm sorry cub" Remus whispered.

"I-It's alright Remus" Ichigo said shakily "I know the feeling of losing everyone you love so fast...I don't blame you for not telling...I blame that damn rat and snake for taking my family from me"

"Wait, wait, wait...are you saying Hitsugaya Taichou is your brother from your past life?" Renji asked feeling very confused.

"I don't know" Ichigo whispered "I don't know what to think anymore" she muttered.

"It's the truth Kit" a deep voice said from the window making everyone jump in shock.

"Kyu-Nii" Ichigo said in shock before smiling and hugging the demon.

The others, except Remus, stared at the tall, imposing Demon hugging their friend...so this was Kyuubi huh.

"What are you doing here?" Ichigo asked excitedly.

Kyuubi smiled indulgently and patted her head "do I really need an excuse to visit my Imouto?" he asked.

"Course not" Ichigo grinned "come on, I want to introduce you to everyone" she said pulling him further into the room.

XXXXX

"Ichigo, are you all right?" Isshin asked that night when he found his daughter laying on the roof staring up at the stars...more specifically, the star more commonly known as the Dog Star.

"I…I don't know" Ichigo muttered "everything's just so confusing…and it just keeps building" she rubbed her forehead as she felt a headache growing.

"Maybe you need another vacation" Isshin said.

Ichigo sighed "I can't, Sosuke sends a few of his Arrancars in a couple of weeks…I need to prepare" she said.

Isshin raised his eyebrow "I guess I was right then" he muttered, lips twitching.

"Right about what?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"I think you know Imouto" Isshin smiled.

Ichigo chuckled "yeah I do" she said.

Isshin was silent for a few minutes before he spoke again "you know…I'm not sure I like the idea of my daughter losing her virginity to my best friend" he said bluntly.

Ichigo spluttered indignantly, and blushed bright red "dad!" she yelled and proceeded to beat her father up.

XXXXX

"Ahah!" Ichigo cried suddenly making everyone jump at the unexpected outburst from the, until now, silent strawberry.

"What?" Renji said.

"That's why those spirits seemed so familiar" Ichigo muttered to herself, ignoring everyone else "the Zodiac animals" she continued "why the hell didn't I think of that before" she mumbled.

"What on earth are you muttering about Ichigo?" Toshiro asked.

"Huh" Ichigo blinked "oh, nothing important" she said waving off their concern "anyway I think I need to get some target practice in with my spells" she said cheerfully "who wants to be my target?" she asked innocently.

"I will" a cheerful voice said from her suddenly open window.

Everyone stiffened when they turned and saw a cheerful looking Kisuke Urahara. Well not Ichigo, she yelped and fell off her bed in surprise.

"H-Hat and clogs" Ichigo said in surprise "what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I was wondering why my favourite student hasn't been visiting" Urahara pouted causing Ichigo to roll her eyes "I'm hurt Hikari"

Ichigo opened her mouth to make a scathing remark when she registered what he'd called her "w-what did you just call me?" she whispered.

"Surely you're not deaf Kurosaki-Chan" Urahara said innocently.

Ichigo's eye twitched and she whacked the shop keeper over the head sending him crashing to the floor.

"Oops" she muttered sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly "guess I don't know my own strength anymore"

"So mean" Urahara whimpered.

Ichigo looked down at him, silently contemplating something. Before she'd remembered her life as Hikari Tsuki she'd been unsure as Urahara's place, but now that she did remember she knew that Urahara wouldn't have sided with Soul Society over the issue of Tsuki, or anything else really...she was his favourite cousin after all.

A malicious smirk graced her beautiful features as she remembered the last prank her cousin had pulled on her "alright Kisuke...you can be my target" she said sweetly.

Urahara whimpered at the look on her face. Surely she wasn't thinking about getting him back for the time he put mice in her bed...or the time he put green hair die in her shampoo...or the time he put itching powder in her uniform...he was so dead.

XXXXX

Ichigo closed her eyes as she concentrated on the form of her last life.

She was in Kisuke's underground training area with her friends a few meters away, all curious as to what she looked like in her past life...she hadn't shown any of them any of her appearances. But she was going to be using her mage one today...she needed the practise seeing as she'd had plenty of practice with her Naru form when she trained with Kyuubi.

They watched in awe as a powerful, bright silver aura erupted from her and shielded her from view in a cocoon of magic.

Inside the cocoon, Ichigo felt her magic winding around her gently, caressing her skin lovingly making her smile, she really loved magic and the feeling it gave her. She always felt free and unrestrained when she used it at her own will. It was the best feeling in the world.

She gasped at the strange sensation of her body shrinking to the height she was as Hope, her hair lengthened and darkened, her features changed, her physique changed.

The others watched, feeling tense as the magic started to disperse and the form of their friend was slowly revealed.

There were multiple gasps when she was finally revealed. It wasn't hard to believe that she and Toshiro were brothers now that they saw what she looked like. True she had black hair instead of white, but everything else was practically the same, they were even the same height.

"Now do you all believe" Kyuubi chuckled at their expressions.

They nodded dumbly as Ichigo opened her eyes to reveal beautiful Emerald green orbs.

Ichigo turned to Kisuke and smiled mischievously "well Itoko...are you ready?" she asked.

Kisuke gulped. He could already tell she'd been a prankster in her past life, something she wasn't when they were blood related.

"Yeah" he sighed may as well get the torture over with he thought.

Ichigo grinned wickedly before flashing her right hand forward. Kisuke yelped as he was forced to dodge a bright red light suddenly.

Fast he thought in shock.

Well, I can use the stunning spell easily enough...now let's move on to some harder stuff Ichigo thought with an evil smirk.

The other's watched in awe and amusement as Kisuke dodged all...well most of the spells. They were awed due to the power and force behind the spells, some of the more destructive ones leaving craters in the ground.

They were amused because some of the spells were clearly not meant for battle...if Kisuke's pink clothes, green skin, orange hair and feline appendages were any indication.

Renji, Rukia, Rangiku, Orihime, Yoruichi, Isshin, Kyuubi, Remus, Karin and Jinta were flat out laughing their asses off while Yuzu, Ururu, Tessai, Uryu, Toshiro were either giggling like mad or chuckling manly (yeah right). Chad was just watching it all in silent amusement.

Ichigo smiled as she heard her friend's amusement, glad that they weren't against her. She didn't know what she'd do without them. She knew that with them by her side, soul society wouldn't be able to do a thing, after all what better strength was there then fighting to protect your Nakama.


	6. Chapter 6

_I do not own anything! Read and Review Please! This was adopted from silvervixen72!_

_Few weeks later…._

Aizen sighed as he sat in his chair in front of the fire; something had certainly seemed different about the substitute soul reaper when Ulquiorra had shown his experience against the two Espada as he thought about it, his thoughts turned to someone else that he missed dearly…. _Hikari, my love._ He then summoned Ulquiorra and asked him to retrieve Orihime and Ichigo and bring them to Los Noches. The Espada bowed and then left as Gin walked in to the room, He took one look at the former shingami and said, "You were thinking about Hikari nee-chan again."

Meanwhile….

Ichigo sighed as she waited for night to come, she had already said goodbye to her family and friends discreetly that day. She also had the pictures she took of Kisuke when he was her target for her magic; Remus had told her that he would stay with her family and help protect them while she was gone. Sighing she looked out the window and noticed the two walking towards the house, "_show time guys!"_ She thought. She walked downstairs where her father, Remus and to her surprise Kyubbi was there to see her off. She smiled and gave their hugs and then slipped out the door to the two that were coming up the walkway.

Ulquiorra had some surprise show in his eyes when she came out and greeted them, he nodded then handed her the same kind of bracelet that he had given Orihime to use in the human world. She slipped it on and they quickly made their way to where the portal was. They entered the portal and came out at Los Noches, Ulquiorra told them that Aizen wanted to see them separately and that Orihime was first. She was shown to a beautiful room that had white and purple accents all round, Ichigo smiled as she quickly figured out where she was. Tsuki then said, "_** Nice, Aizen has flare for decorating with taste…"**_

Ichigo and Zangetsu both agreed as the door opened causing them to be on edge, Aizen then walked in as they relaxed. He smiled as it made Ichigo's heart skip a beat and her blush badly, He raised an eyebrow at the sight as he asked her if she was ok. Ichigo nodded so fast that Aizen thought her head would fly off! She calmed down the best she could with Tsuki posting naughty ideas in her head, she then remembered what she had for him and told that she had to show him something that would probably cause him to laugh really hard. Aizen was intrigued and asked what it was as she pulled out some photos and handed them to him, he took one look and started to blink as the corner of his mouth twitched. He couldn't hold his amusement in and started laughing so hard he had to sit down to catch his breath, he then asked her, " How in the world did Kisuke wind up with Neon pink clothes, Neon green skin, neon orange hair and cat appendages?"

Ichigo just gave an evil grin and chuckled as she thought about how Aizen was going to react to this, she then said with an innocent smile, "Well if my idiotic cousin didn't play all those pranks like the green hair dye in my shampoo, I wouldn't have done that when he volunteered to be my target."

Aizen not realizing what he was saying until Ichigo laughed, said, "you mean you finally paid him back Hikari, Wait, OH MY GOD, Hikari?"

Ichigo howled in laughter at the dumbstruck face he had on as he tried to comprehend what just happened, Aizen then stood up and gently grabbed her by the wrists as he told that he wanted to do this for a long time. He then pulled Ichigo into his arms and leaned in to kiss her just as Gin walked in, stopped and asked if he was interrupting something, with a grin. Aizen's eye twitched as he asked Gin if there was something he needed and Gin just told him that he wanted to see Ichi- chan. Ichigo's heart pounded in her chest as she finally what Aizen actually thought about her and did a dance inside her head with Tsuki and Zangetsu watching in amusement at her reaction. She wasn't paying attention when Gin left and Aizen who was still holding her as he leaned in one more time, she did however notice the shock that ran through her body as he kissed her lips gently. She made a low purr as she deepened the kiss, causing him to pull back with a raised eyebrow as he asked in an amused tone, "Did you just purr?"

She blushed as she cursed her animagus form for making her do that when she wanted him to kiss her again. She told him that she would explain later and that she waited too long to do what she was about to do, He was about to ask when she French kissed him silly. He was in shock for about a minute and then began to fight for dominance with his tongue; he soon won and was thoroughly enjoying the kiss.

About two hours later…

Aizen sat on his couch as he cuddled his reincarnated love close and asked something that had been bothering him, "Ichigo, how do you remember your life as Hikari?"

Ichigo gulped and then asked if he could get Gin as she didn't want to explain everything twice, he gave her a worried look as he sent for Gin and Tōsen. Ichigo looked at the three of them as they sat down and asked that they don't interrupt her or she might not finish her story, she told them everything that had happened and Aizen was beyond pissed as was Gin as she finished her tale. Aizen quickly stood and pulled her into his arms as she began to cry, he held her tight as he comforted her. Gin looked up at the two from his place on the couch that were like his Parents in a way. He then smiled as he stared to sing, "Aizen and Hikari sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

Aizen chuckled as Ichigo chased Gin around the room, he smiled as she caught him and noogied him into submission. Just then the radio started playing a song that fit him and Ichigo perfectly.

**_[Chorus]_**  
**_ Have you ever loved somebody so much_**  
**_ It makes you cry_**  
**_ Have you ever needed something so bad_**  
**_ You can't sleep at night_**  
**_Have you ever tried to_**

**_find the words_**  
**_ But they don't come out right_**  
**_ Have you ever, have you ever_**

**_ Have you ever been in love_**  
**_ Been in love so bad_**  
**_ You'd do anything to make them understand_**  
**_ Have you ever had someone steal your heart away_**  
**_ You'd give anything to make them feel the same_**  
**_ Have you ever searched for the words to get to their heart_**  
**_ But you don't know what to say_**  
**_ And you don't know where to start_**  
**_ [Chorus]_**

**_ Have you ever found that one_**  
**_ You've dreamed of all of your life_**  
**_ You'd do anything to look into her eyes_**  
**_ Have you finally found the one you've given your heart to_**  
**_ Only to find that one won't give their heart to you_**  
**_ Have you ever closed you eyes and_**  
**_ Dreamed that they were there_**  
**_ And all you can do is wait for the day when they will care_**  
**_ [Chorus]_**

**_ What I gotta do to get you in my arms baby_**  
**_ What I gotta do to to your heart_**  
**_ To make you understand how I need you next to me_**  
**_ Gotta get you into my world_**  
**_ Cause baby I can't sleep_**  
**_ [Chorus]_**  
-

Aizen smiled as he watched Ichigo give a cute yawn as she cuddled with him on the couch, he then remembered the kiss earlier and asked why she had purred when he kissed her earlier. She blushed and asked him not freak out when she showed him why, he nodded in amusement as she stood and then changed into a cougar! He yelped in surprise as the cougar jumped up onto the couch and purred as she rubbed her head against his chest. Aizen looked at Ichigo in surprise as he gently scratched behind her ears causing her to purr even more as she cuddled up to him, he then asked how she was able to do that, she crawled into his lap and then transformed back as she explained about Animagus and she had more than the cougar form. He asked her what her other forms were with interest and also wonder if he could do it, She nodded and said he probably could and that her other forms were a golden kitsune with 8 tails and a Black, silver and emerald phoenix , she also told him that she had one more form but that it was a secret. He then picked up on what she was saying and said, "So your ninja animagus form is the fox and your mage is the phoenix!"

Ichigo nodded and asked if he wanted to start learning at the moment who to become an animagus. He grinned like a kid in a candy store and nodded eagerly, she smiled and told him that he had to mediate to find his inner animal or animals and become friends with them or prove his dominance over them. He listened in amazement at the explanation and then decided to try it; he entered his inner world as his zanpakutou chuckled as he pondered where to look first, she pointed behind him and said why he did not start with the one behind him. Aizen turned and raised an eyebrow as he said, "You have got to be kidding me!"

Ichigo watched as her love opened his eyes and shook the cobwebs out of his head as she asked if he found his inner animal, he nodded with a blush and focused as he told her not to laugh, the first to change was his ears as they rose higher on his head and became floppy brown ears. His face pushed out as he gained a black nose and cute little fangs as he shrunk and fell on his side as the change progressed, black, white and brown fur spread over his body as his hands became tiny paws. The beagle puppy opened his chocolate brown eyes and tried to speak only for a cute little bark to be heard, Ichigo's eyes went wide as she tried to not scoop the puppy up and snuggle him to death. Tsuki was cooing at the puppy Aizen, making Zangetsu sweatdrop at her reaction. Ichigo lost the battle when Aizen tilted his head with his ears perked, the next thing Aizen knew he was snuggled against Ichigo's chest and his tummy was being rubbed by her. Aizen's right back leg started pumping back and forth as she hit a certain area on his tummy and his little tail wagged at the treatment he was getting from his love.

Just then Gin walked in and asked where Aizen was as they had yet to show up for the meeting, Gin noticed the puppy in Ichigo's arms stiffen and look at him with wide eyes. Gin put two and two together and started howling in laughter at the puppy when suddenly he felt strange and like he was on all fours, he looked at his hands and let out a strangled yelp at seeing paws instead! Ichigo laughed as Aizen squirmed out of her arms and changed back into a human as Gin tried to figure out why he was a greyhound puppy, Aizen then walked over to the puppy and picked him as he scratched Gin's ears and told him that he had learned a technique from Ichigo that seemed to have its merits. Gin looked at him and then barked, "Whine, Arf (But how did I end up as a puppy)?"

Aizen told him that Ichigo had done it when he then realized that he could understand Gin as a dog! He turned to Ichigo as asked who he was able to do that and she told him that he could understand Gin because of his animagus form. He looked at her and smiled as he placed Gin on the ground and asked her to change Gin back to normal. Ichigo did and they then headed to the meeting.


	7. Chapter 7

_I do not own anything! Read and Review Please! This was adopted from silvervixen72! All I own are the animagus forms! Oh if you can guess what her 4__th__ form is, I'll give you a beagle Aizen plushie! Here's a hint: It's one of the transformations from my stories and it's not feline or water based!_

Aizen sighed as the meeting ended and him, Gin and Ichigo walked back to his quarters when Ichigo asked if something was wrong. He smiled and told her that he might "Kidnap" her other friends form soul society and her human family and friends so they would be safe from Soul Society's wrath. She smiled and said it was up to him as she hugged him and pecked his cheek softly. Aizen shivered at her touch as he thought about earlier when he was a beagle puppy and blushed. She picked up on his thoughts and grinned as she teased him after Gin left them alone in the room together, "Aww does the "puppy" want his tummy rubbed again?"

Aizen then blushed as he sheepishly nodded causing Ichigo to be surprised at his admission and she smiled, Aizen gave her a hopeful look as she nodded and he promptly changed in to his beagle puppy form. He tried to climb onto the couch to reach her when she picked him so he was on his back and was cuddled to her chest as she proceeded to rub his tummy soothingly, he sighed contently as he cuddled with her on the couch while she held him.

The next morning he was curled into a ball on Ichigo's stomach as a puppy still, he yawned and then gently walked so he could reach Ichigo's face and began to lick her face energetically as she tried to brush him away in her sleep. Aizen grinned a doggie grin and began to whine cutely as Ichigo slept and continued to lick her face while doing so. Ichigo yawned as she sat up causing Aizen to slid into her lap, the beagle puppy looked up at her in amusement and barked happily. Ichigo raised her eyebrow in amusement at seeing her love act like an excited puppy with its master; suddenly she had an idea so that her father could see his best friend without the soul society getting suspicious and she could visit her family without the Bastards realizing who she was! She quickly suggested the idea to him and he gave a look of ARE YOU NUTS! She promptly Puppy eyed him and he caved hard. He transformed back and told her that he would only do it if Gin came with them and she agreed.

Ichigo then had a mischievous idea that she told to Aizen, causing him to laugh as Gin came into the room. Gin asked what was so funny and they told him about the deal, he grinned and agreed to the idea that she had. Aizen then changed back into his puppy form while Ichigo cast a spell on gin to change him, Gin felt his face push out in to a lean muzzle and he dropped to all fours as his body shrunk to a puppy's size. Silvery gray fur spread across his body as his hands became paws and his ears realigned higher on his head as they flopped over. The greyhound puppy tried to walk forward but fell flat on his face due to his paws tripping him. Ichigo giggled as Aizen walked over and showed him how to walk on all fours.

Two hours later…

Aizen walked calmly on his leash that Ichigo had bought about 10 minutes ago for him and Gin as they headed for Ichigo's home, Ichigo was in her ninja form as the went up the walk and she knocked on the door. Her father opened the door and his eyes went wide, he invited his daughter in by her name for the form she was in. Isshin then made sure the door was closed and hugged her as he asked if she was alright, Ichigo just smiled and nodded as she told him that she brought a friend of his to visit discreetly. Isshin raised an eyebrow as he tried to figure out how she managed that feat; she grinned and picked up the beagle puppy that was with her, held him up with a grin as she said, "Say hi to Sousuke, daddy!"

Isshin realized what she must have showed him and laughed his arse off at his best friend's current form. Aizen let out the cutest bark as he tried to intimidate his best friend with epic failure as this made Isshin laugh even harder. Ichigo giggled as she rubbed his ears as he laid in her arms causing him stop barking and had him making happy noises at the petting. Ichigo relaxed as her and father chatted and then about three hours later Toushiro and Rukia came through the door in a panic. They realized who she was and told her that Soul society knew about them somehow and they needed to get out of soul society along with some of the other captains and vice-captains now! She looked at her father and told him to get her sisters and meet them in the park, Aizen barked as she scooped him and gin up and headed to the park with Rukia and Toushiro in tow.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own anything! Read and Review Please! This was adopted from silvervixen72! All I own are the animagus forms! Oh if you can guess what her 4th form is, I'll give you a beagle Aizen plushie! Here's a hint: It's one of the transformations from my stories and it's not feline or water based!

Ichigo and Aizen ushered the betrayed shingami through the portal as they appeared. Ichigo was shocked to see Kenpachi, Byakuya, Unohana, Ukitake, Momo, Kira and Yachiru coming towards them with wounds all over them, she yelled at them to hurry as Chad, Uryuu and Tatsuki came running over with Ichigo's family and Remus. They headed through the portal as Yamamoto and Soi Fon came through the gate to finish them off and closed it in their faces. Ichigo sighed in relief as Remus came and placed a hand on her shoulder with a comforting smile on his face. Aizen watched the man she consider to be an uncle to her say something that made her laugh as she was tackled by her sisters and knock her to the ground happily, Ichigo hugged them tight as she whispered that she was glad they were safe.

Isshin walked over to his best friend and said, " So… Beagle Puppy?"

Aizen just glared as he said "it's not that funny Isshin!"

Isshin just grinned as he shook his head as he got ready to run for his next comment, " At least the Puppy found his master!"

Isshin ran for it as Aizen had a murderous look on his face as he lunged for his friend to strangle him. Isshin howled in laughter as Aizen proceed to chase him around the room causing quite a few jaw drops at the sight, Ichigo just sighed as she shook her head and called out the words that would keep them from fighting, "Down Boys!"

Aizen stumbled in mid step as he suddenly went from two legs to four in his puppy form, Isshin yelped as a tail burst from the seat of his pants and he fell on all fours as his legs shifted to four legged stance. His face pushed out into a cute muzzle as Black fur spread over his body and his hands made the change into paws. They both barked at her with playful anger in their tone as the others just stared in amusement. Aizen walked over and whined when he noticed he couldn't turn back into a human, Ichigo picked him up and cuddled him with a kiss to the forehead as he laid in her arms comfortably. Isshin was picked up by Yuzu and told him that he looked cute as a puppy. Aizen then suddenly felt weird and squirmed his way out of Ichigo's arms as he changed back along with Isshin. He looked at his love as she giggled at the sight of her father on all fours after Yuzu had put him down when he had squirmed, he did have admit that they deserved it for acting like children but wished the others hadn't seen that.

Aizen just shook off the embarrassment and greeted the new people with a little blush. Rukia was trying hard not to laugh with the others as Aizen had some Arrancar show them to their quarters. Isshin was still looking at Aizen as he walked with his family to their quarters which were in Aizen's wing of Los Noches.

Three hours later…

Aizen and Ichigo cuddled on the couch in his room as she asked if he wanted to see if he had any more animal spirits that could help him out in a tight situation, he smiled as he stroked her hair and nodded. So he went under into his meditation and searched his inner world, he was looking in a section he had not searched and heard a loud cry from above him. He looked up and stared as he smiled in amusement, he said "Well that's interesting!"

He opened his eyes to his staring love and tried to ask what was wrong only for it come out as a low screech, he shut his mouth in shock as he heard a click when his mouth closed. He stood on all fours as he walked to the mirror and looked into it. Looking back at him was a large griffin coloured like a golden eagle and the lion part was a rich milk chocolate color. He sat down in amazement at his new form and noticed Ichigo coming up beside him and stroking between his feathered ears, causing him to purr as he leaned against her for more. Ichigo had to admit she was impressed by his form.

Aizen didn't know why but he want to try his wings out and fly for a bit, Ichigo looked at him and realized what he wanted to do as she had felt the same way when she discovered her flying form. She transformed into holly and then into her phoenix form as she chirped cutely at him. He looked at her as she flew into the air and to the balcony; he understood what she was saying and walked on to the balcony. She launched herself in to the air and called to him playfully as he flew for the first time, Aizen could not believe how free he felt to leave the ground behind; he flew after the phoenix as they played air tag for about an hour or two. Aizen sighed as he landed and turned back into a human as did Ichigo. She smiled as she asked how he enjoyed that, he smiled and pulled her into a searing kiss as he hugged her. He then whispered that he had enjoyed every much and would love to do it again.


End file.
